Promiscuidad
by anybuff
Summary: Que pasa cuando promiscuo E conozca a promiscua B? Muchos Lemmon! pasen y Diviértanse.
1. Distracciones

**NA:** La historia original pertenece a la talentosísima _Twipen. _Yo sólo la traduzco para deleitar al Fandom Latino. Espero les guste tanto como a mí…

**ACLARARACIÓN:** Cuento con el permiso de la autora para realizar la traducción ok? Luego no será que me acusen de Plagio hehe. En fin ya les dejo leer. _Besos y nos estamos viendo…_

**Si las palabras: Coger, follar, mamada, vagina, verga, etc. Te ofenden date la vuelta ahora mismo. La siguiente historia es sólo para mayores de 18 años… si no lo eres pues leerás bajo tu propio riesgo hahaha soné tan macabra…**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo:**

Mi proverbio chino favorito: "Disfrútate a ti mismo. Es más tarde de lo que piensas."

Perdón, me acabo de acordar que lo leí en una galleta de la fortuna. Lo pegué en mi refrigerador junto con "Vive largamente y Folla fuertemente"

Elbert Hubbard lo dijo mejor: No tomes la vida demasiado enserio, porque puede que no salgas vivo de ella."

**Capítulo 1: Distracciones**

**EPOV**

-Eclipse… ¿Necesita direcciones?

-No, Sé dónde es…

Con eso me senté a disfrutar del recorrido en el taxi amarillo. Estaba en camino de encontrar un buen polvo. Tres días sin vaginas era pecado.

No me malinterpretes, no soy un adicto. Aunque imagino que eso es lo que diría cualquiera que se encontrara regularmente o habitualmente devoto a algo. Veamos… ¿Tengo un antojo? Sí, ¡necesito una vagina! ¡Ahora! Si no obtengo dicha vagina… ¿Existen síntomas por abstinencia? Sí, son llamados ¡pelotas azules! Una paja es para principiantes. ¡Soy un maldito coge-practicante! Está bien, soy un adicto.

Me alegraba el hecho de no tener que pagar por esa mierda también. Me ejercitaba regularmente, me alimentaba bien, pero carajo si eso era todo lo que tenía que ofrecer. Me han dicho que soy poseedor de una sonrisa digna de premio, unos penetrantes ojos con calidad-follable y que mi cabello hacía las braguitas caer. Súmale a eso mi habilidad para hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, por tanto obtenía sexo… en cantidad.

Perdí mi virginidad a los dieciocho. Probablemente un comienzo tardío para unos. Pero yo tenía notas que mantener, horarios deportivos que seguir y una madre que me asustó casi hasta la muerte sobre la fornicación. _"La abstinencia no sólo asegura librarse del dolor sino que también nos bendice con buena salud y una larga vida." _También me compró libros, _Elecciones: El sexo en la época de las ETS. _

Pero una vez que tuve una probada de lo que me estaba perdiendo, retiré mi mano para siempre… junto con _la vagina masajeadora de labios rosas… y el masturbador garganta profunda… y el apretado trasero rosa… por último pero no menos importante… mi gran favorita de todos los tiempos Debby estilo de perrito._ Sí era un miembro dorado de Adam & Eve. **(1)**

Espero que te hayas reído… porque ahora soy yo el que lo hace.

Queriendo tener una experiencia universitario "real" decidí quedarme en casa e ir a la UW… ¡Ladra fuerte! **(2) **Ahí fue cuando mi verdadera vida comenzó. Festejé como un mono, comí como un león y follé como un gato salvaje. Ahí fue donde conocí a mis dos mejores amigos, Emmett y Jasper. Pasé dos años en la UW antes de dirigirme a Yale y convertirme en abogado. Nunca teniendo novia y sin deseos de conseguir una, cree mis propias reglas.

No. 1

¡Nunca las lleves a tu departamento! Si la chica no sabe donde vives, no tiene manera de contactarte. Alo mejor te puede ver por los alrededores del campus, quizá en las tiendas locales, incluso en el salón de clases. Pero en el minuto que tú le muestras a una chica dónde vives, ellas prácticamente creen que si ambos follaron ahí, también es su casa. ¡Carajo no! El hogar de un hombre es su santuario. Mi consejo… ve a su departamento, y si el lugar está muy concurrido, siempre existe el asiento trasero de un auto, el capó, el portaequipajes, la pared contra la biblioteca, contra los libros dentro de dicha biblioteca, un prado siempre es divertido… ¡sólo asegúrate que ella esté debajo de ti! Dios la lista es interminable y realmente quiero llegar a la parte interesante de mi historia, así que usen su imaginación y si eso les falla ¡Googleenlo!

NO. 2

Nunca visites el mismo lugar dos veces, si ya lo has visto ¿Para qué molestarte en verlo de nuevo? Hay demasiadas conchas en el mar… Por qué volver cuando puedes explorar… el mundo es tu ostra y toda esa basura. Eso y si ves a la misma chica dos veces podría interpretarlo como una señal de que te gusta… no sólo que te gusta. Sino de que te gusta en serio. Yo por eso no miento. No prometo que las veré de nuevo. Y no digo cosas como, "Me gustas mucho" o "Eres especial" o "Hermosa" o "Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú". Eso es de Secundaria y una vulgar mentira, a menos que sea cierto. *Shrugs* Jamás había sido real para mí. Sé que no las volveré a ver así que para que mentir.

NO. 3

¡Protección! OK, talvez esta debe ser la primer y única regla, pero siento que las otras son tan importantes… y esta creo que ya va implícita, es decir, yo leí _Elecciones: El Sexo en la época de las ETS. _Quizá… ¡OK lo memoricé! ¡Demándame! Por favor pon atención… probablemente puedas aprender una o dos cosas… ¡Condones! Tanto de donde escoger… pero tan poco tiempo… empecemos… Retardantes… Efecto Warming… Extra placer… Elevados… tachonados… Ultradelgados… Sensibles… Con Vibrador… Texturizados… Ajustados… De colores… Hipoalergénicos… Lubricados… Sin lubricante… y finalmente… De sabores. Tantas opciones… Pero realmente sólo debe existir uno. ¡Los malditos extra-grandes con espermicida!

Entonces la vida continúa y antes de que te des cuenta, tienes veintiséis años, y estás en camino de conseguir sexo. Sigo soltero, no podría ser de otra manera. Me mudé de nuevo a Seattle, mi ciudad natal y me mantuve cerca de mis viejos amigos y familia. Mi vida era tal como yo quería. Sin complicaciones y sin distracciones.

La distracción…

La distracción vino en forma de una mujer *Rolls eyes* _¿Qué más podría ser?_ El taxi se encontraba frente al centro nocturno, Eclipse, y antes de salir siquiera noté una hermosa mujer de pie en la entrada charlando con Félix, uno de los que cuidan la entrada y amigo del club.

Le eché una mirada a mi reloj y apenas eran las nueve… Me quedé sentado viendo la interacción entre ambos. Ella estaba usando la falda ajustada más corta que jamás había tenido el placer de ver. Era negra y se adaptaba de maravilla a su trasero en forma de corazón. Ella no estaba usando medias… No las necesitaba. Mi visión 20/20 se centró en sus largas y pornográficas piernas y la suave y sedosa piel que había en ellas. Ella usaba unas peep-toes de color negro (Tengo una hermana y ella me enseñó todo acerca de los zapatos). Una pequeña cartera negra, que descansaba bajo su brazo. Su blusa blanca se escondía dentro de su falda y le quedaba ajustada a la altura de los senos. Los tres primeros botones estaban desabrochados, revelando su brasier de encaje, el cuál apenas si estiraba dando una vista de su escote. Y sí, soy el tipo de hombre que prefiere las tetas, el culo y las piernas. Sin mencionar el coño, pero no lo he visto… aún… Su cabello era castaño, pero no era un castaño aburrido, más bien era como de un color caoba y ondulado, estaba sujeto por un moño detrás de su cabeza, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su nariz. Porque encima de ella descansaban un par de lentes negros tipo bibliotecaria. De haber sabido que ella me traería problemas, hubiera mirado hacia otro lado.

Aquí están las conversaciones dentro de mi cabeza. Mi conciencia:

_Angelward: -¿Edward…? Si quieres continuar esta vida de auto-gratificación sin que te importe o te preocupe el bienestar de otros, ¡Entonces es mejor que mires hacia otro lado! ¡Ella trae pegada la palabra problema!- Angelward dijo. El estaba vestido con una sotana blanca que llegaba hasta sus descalzos pies. Como siempre traía un halo dorado sobre su despeinada cabellera y se sentaba en mi hombro derecho. Era el favorito de mi madre._

_Devilward: -¡Edward! ¡Imagina esas piernas apretadas alrededor de tu torso! ¡Imagina tu miembro dentro de su calidez! ¡Inclínala y cógetela hasta volverla loca hermano!- Devilward habló. El estaba vestido de rojo con dos cuernos escondidos tras su cabello rizado. Usaba un bigote delgado y se sentaba a mi izquierda balanceando su roja, larga y puntiaguda polla. El era mi héroe._

_Angelward: __-¡No seas tonto Edward! __La manera en la que está vestida debería hablar por si misma, ¡ella se hace pasar por niña buena! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ella es pícara, perversa y corrupta! ¡Lo único que hace es causar disturbios entre la población masculina!- _

_Devilward: -¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! Hermano… ¡Te daré uno de mis malignos cuernos si te la tiras! ¡Por favor Edward! ¡Tenemos que tirárnosla! ¡Ahora!-_

Mirando hacia atrás me doy cuenta de que debería estar agradecido por haber tomado su oferta, aunque nunca obtuve ese cuerno… El camino que me esperaba adelante estuvo lleno de inseguridades, tristeza, y dolor, pero también estuvo lleno de una alegría estimulante.

Después de pagar al taxista por sus servicios, caminé hacia donde estaban Félix y la nueva chica… Eh mujer. Escuche su angelical voz, -Tengo un día muy pesado mañana Félix… sino tomaría en cuenta tu oferta…- Dijo seductoramente y después se alejó contoneando sus caderas al atravesar la cinta que Félix sostenía como en trance y mirando fijamente su trasero.

-¿Félix?- Lo saludé con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Carajo!- dijo asustado. – ¿Edward? ¡Quiero comerme eso! ¿Podrías mirarla por favor?- Dijo después de darme dos segundos de su atención para luego volver a fijarse en la gatita-de piernas-largas-y-falda-ajustada que se alejaba de nosotros.

-¿La habías visto alguna vez por aquí?- Le pregunté.

-Nope!- Dijo haciendo énfasis en la "p". Volteó hacia mí de nuevo, -No es de por aquí. ¡Ve por ella! ¡Odiaría que fuera cualquier otro menos tú!-.

-¡Gracias por la motivación!- Le grité mientras me adentraba al club.

-¡No es como si necesitaras alguna!- Me contestó.

Y tenía razón, la verdad no la necesitaba.

El lugar estaba lleno, era un día laborable y la gente que estaba aquí a estas horas de la noche, seguramente habían llegado desde hace un par de horas, usualmente estaba lleno de profesionistas tratando de lidiar con el estrés después de un largo día de trabajo.

Mi día había terminado a eso de las siete. Llegué a mi departamento, tomé una ducha rápida y comí unas sobras que había en el refrigerador. Luego me vestí para impresionar con una camisa verde esmeralda que hacía juego con mis ojos y unos pantalones negros que combinaban con mis elegantes zapatos.

Desde el primer segundo que puse un pie dentro del pasillo del club, la vi. Ya habían dos tipos encima de ella y cuatro o cinco mas haciendo fila haciendo imposible que ella llegara al bar.

Con mi confianza en alto, me abrí paso hasta ella. Uno de los pendejos que la rodeaba me vio antes de que la agarrara por la espalda alertándola que había alguien detrás de ella. Eso estaba bien. Dejarla saber que venía. Que venía por ella.

La halé por detrás y deslicé completamente mi brazo alrededor de su pequeña cintura haciendo chocar su parte trasera contra mi frente. El choque eléctrico que sentí al momento de tocarnos fue suficiente para inspirarme a continuar con mi asalto.

- Aquí estás… Pensé que te había perdido…- Le susurré suavemente al oído.

Ella se volvió hacia mí sin alejarse y presionó su cuerpo al mío, -Bueno, no me estaba escondiendo… No me gusta jugar así- Ronroneó.

Se quitó los lentes y se llevó una de las patillas hacia sus labios y observé cuando sacaba ligeramente su lengua de manera provocativa y me echaba un vistazo general, -Cómprame una bebida cariño-. Dijo antes de dejarme parado mientras se dirigía hacia el bar. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando o mejor dicho como se soltó de mí agarre.

Me quedé de pie ahí por un segundo antes de seguirla como un perrito faldero. Ese fue el primer error. Ella debería estar siguiéndome a mí y no lo contrario.

Le di un asentamiento de cabeza al barman para atraer su atención, una vez cerca le dije, -Ella tendrá un…- Dejé que ella terminara la oración.

-¡Un Absolute Sex!- Gritó.

Miré de nuevo al barman sonriéndole, -¿Lo conoces?- Dije me encogí de hombros; nunca lo había escuchado, el asintió, -Captain and cola para mí-. Terminé.

-Soy Edward…- Dije posando mi mano sobre la suya que descansaba en su regazo. Le di un pequeño apretón y dejé mi mano sobre la de ella; yo tenía razón, tenía piernas suaves.

Bajó su mirada hasta mi mano para luego mirarme directamente a los ojos. Los suyos eran de un color café profundo que te atraían con una magnitud de hechicera.

-Me llamo Isabella… y me alegra haber terminado con las presentaciones-. Me dijo inclinando la cabeza de una lado hacia el otro, -Después de que termine mi bebida me encantaría visitar tu cama-.

Le dediqué una sonrisa, aquella que era digna de premiarse y que hacia las braguitas caer, -Que coincidencia, siento exactamente lo mismo, excepto que yo ya he visto la mía-. Le dije plantando un beso en su cuello, ella se arqueó para darme completo acceso, susurré en su oído –Me encantaría ver la tuya…-.

Ella sonrió y le dedicó un "gracias" silencioso al barman y otro "gracias" a mí mientras yo el pagaba con un billete. –Yo no duermo… así que realmente no poseo una cama…- y luego plantó su mano en mi muslo superior esperando mi respuesta.

Yo sabía lo que esto significaba…

_Angelward: -¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ella es problemática y está casada! El adulterio sigue siendo ilegal en algunos estados, sin mencionar ¡Que es una abominación! ¡Un viaje seguro al infierno te diré! ¡Aléjate! O mejor aún, ¡Corre!-_

_Devilward: -primero que nada, Por qué lo traes siempre, ¡si nunca gana! Dijo Devilward refiriéndose al Angelward quien en lugar de tirarlo a loco, se persignó. ¡Ella no está casada! ¿Ves que traiga algún anillo? ¡Carajo que no! Y si lo fuera… ¿Qué chingados nos importa? ¡No es de por aquí, así que se irá pronto de todas maneras! ¡HÁZLO! ¡Sabes que de cualquier manera te irás al infierno!-_

Me encogí de hombros, -No lo sé…- Dije pensando.

Le dio otro trago a su bebida y se puso de pie, -Mmm, déjame inspirarte…" Me dijo poniendo su bazo en la barra. Sus dos manos desaparecieron bajo su diminuta falda y observé como bajaba lo que parecían las bragas más pequeñas jamás creadas. Nunca me había enterado que las hicieran tan chicas.

Miré hacia la audiencia y había tanto hombres como mujeres observando el espectáculo. Yo aún seguía en mi taburete cuando ella posó una mano en mi muslo para no perder el equilibrio mientras retiraba la ofensiva lencería de sus tobillos.

¡JÓDEME!

Las hizo bolita y las metió dentro de mi bolsillo trasero mientras se inclinaba para susurrarme – Algo para que me recuerdes…- y luego lamió un costado de mi cuello antes de tomar el lóbulo de mi oreja en su húmeda boca y después darle un pequeño mordisco mientras se paraba entre mis piernas. Observé mientras le daba el último trago a su bebida para luego alejarse de mí.

Sabía que no era correcto, pero mis pies y mi cuerpo decidieron por mí. Caminé tras ella e hice chocar su cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo, mis manos instintivamente rodearon sus caderas en tanto ella seguía avanzando, y yo la instaba a salir del club para subir a un taxi.

Félix se carcajeaba y se despedía con la mano cuando me vio prácticamente empujándola dentro del taxi. Yo le respondí el saludo con un gesto triunfal. Después de sentarme junto a ella y de darle la dirección de mi departamento al taxista, me enfoqué de nuevo en Isabella.

Su rostro mostraba una expresión que la hacía ver como la vencedora. Su sonrisa se hizo tan ancha que alcanzó sus ojos dándoles un brillo por el éxito obtenido. Iba de hecho a mostrarle mi cama. Ella había ganado. Y era lo que menos me importaba en el momento.

-¿Crees que a nuestro chofer le importaría si te hago un trabajo manual?- preguntó mirando entre el chofer y yo.

Mi miembro se agitó dentro de mis pantalones y le sonreí. Aunque no estaba preparado para su pregunta, estaba incluso menos preparado para la reacción del taxista, quién se desvió hacia el carril equivocado casi provocando un accidente.

-Lo siento…- Dijo riéndose y ocultando su rostro en mi cuello. Esa fue la primer y ultima vez que mostró vulnerabilidad en mucho tiempo.

Isabella recobró la compostura y susurró –Me gusta estar arriba, por si no lo habías notado antes, me gusta tener el control… pero para que puedas durar más, te le voy a chupar primero… así aguantarás mientras te cabalgo largooo… y fuerteee…-.

Ambos perdimos el balance en nuestros asientos cuando el conductor del taxi volvió a perder el control del volante, nos dijo -¡Puedo escucharla! Dios santo mujer… No puede decir cosas así mientras conduzco…-.

Esta vez se carcajeó conmigo y por primera vez había conocido a mi igual.

Una vez dentro del elevador hacia mi departamento, la tensión sexual entre nosotros se hizo demasiado intensa. Yo era más alto que ella, pero con esos inmensos tacones que usaba todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era inclinarme un poco y llegar a mi objetivo. Sus manos se fueron trepando por mi cuerpo como una tigresa mientras ella lamía y chupaba mi cuello y mi mandíbula.

Mis manos subían y bajaban por su desnudo trasero. Era apretado pero suave y no pude evitar expandirlo con mis manos. Con impulso Isabella me incitó a continuar, saltándome encima y enroscando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Se sostuvo fuertemente con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus tobillos trabados tras mi espalda mientras tropezábamos de una pared a otra en el pequeño espacio.

No pude evitarlo, el deseo por estar dentro de ella llevó a mi dedo a probar su ano. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, ya que apenas si la conocía y además no le pregunté antes. Encontré que muchas mujeres no lo disfrutaban o se sentían demasiado incómodas respecto al asunto.

Pero no Isabella, ella gimió por la sensación de tener mi dedo ahí y comenzó a rebotar en la punta de mi miembro que ahora se encontraba a la altura de su humedad.

-Joder Edward…Lo hice bien… ¿Verdad Bebé…? ¿Lees la mente o algo así?- Y después me besó apasionadamente mientras yo bombeaba dos dedos dentro de su culo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron pero ni nos dimos cuenta, ni detuvimos nuestro ataque. La apreté fuertemente y ella se aferró a mí, así que la cargué hasta la puerta de mi departamento. A Isabella no le importó que la falda se le hubiese subido al punto que apenas si existía, en cuánto a mí… en ese punto, si los otros inquilinos del piso salieran y tomaran fotos, hubiera posado y sonreído porque sentía que estaba en llamas.

Pero afortunadamente las otras dos personas en mi piso estaban probablemente viendo las noticias en la cama y como vivía en una zona segura de la ciudad sólo tenía un seguro y una llave para dicho seguro. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y luego la cerré de una patada sin la aparición de algún paparazzi.

-¡Cama! ¡Cama!- Dijo Isabella mientras alternaba las mordidas entre mi cuello y mis labios. No me importó que tanta fuerza utilizara porque yo, Edward Masen Cullen quien se había tirado a muchas, jamás me la había pasado tan bien.

Caminé hacia mi habitación con ella a cuestas y sentí mi miembro increíblemente duro. Definitivamente no iba a durar mucho si ella no me daba un trabajo manual o una mamada primero. Yo en verdad esperaba por lo segundo.

Y la loca de Isabella no me decepcionó.

Caminé con ella hasta la mesa de noche donde pesqué un condón del cajón superior tirándolo encima de la cama, me senté a orillas de la cama y ella se sentó a horcadas encima mío. –Mmm… echemos un vistazo por aquí…- Me dijo, mientras se bajaba para ir directamente hacia el cinturón que sostenía mis pantalones.

No me había dado una mamada probablemente desde mis días de universitario. En todos mis encuentros no me molestaba en pedirlo: la mayoría de las mujeres me lo ofrecían si les gustaba hacerlo. Yo aprendí por amigos y conocidos que no es algo que deba hacerse la "primera vez", lo cuál tenía sentido. Pero siempre hay una excepción e Isabella se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en la excepción a todas las reglas.

Ella tomó una almohada decorativa y la puso bajo sus rodillas, el verla situada entre mis piernas me hizo arquearme hacia ella y ofrecerle mi pelvis en anticipación. Ella lo amó: porque vi como sonreía mientras se quitaba los lentes y los arrojaba justo donde había dejado su bolsa anteriormente.

-¡Que verga tan grande!- siseó entre dientes antes de plantar un suave beso a la cabeza después de rápidamente remover todo de la cintura para abajo.

-¿Te gusta cariño?- Le dije casi conteniendo el aliento como si eso me sirviera de mucho en mi durabilidad.

Levantó su mirada y el sólo ver como su mano subía y bajaba por mi miembro y hablándome mientras seguía de rodillas me puso más duro aún. Ella me dijo, -Nunca me ha gustado dar mamadas… así que considérate afortunado Edward… como dije antes, quiero una larga y fuerte cabalgata esta noche…-.y con eso, mi polla desapareció en su húmeda y caliente boca para no verla durante un buen tiempo.

Isabella era la respuesta del porque a los hombres les gustan las mamadas. Ella arremolinaba su lengua de lado a lado mientras me mantenía dentro y fuera de su boca, siempre al pendiente de mi tronco, y tomando lo más que podía sin hacer gestos. ¿Quién quiere ver a una chica con arcadas? Esa mierda asusta a cualquiera.

-Isabella…- gemí cuando ella usaba un poco sus dientes para darme placer… Si ella no hacía esto seguido, comencé a sacar conclusiones y a imaginarme qué sería si ella tuviera más práctica. Pero dejé escapar ese pensamiento tan pronto como llegó. Tenía que apegarme a la regla No. 2, nunca había roto la regla No. 1 y al mismo tiempo rogaba porque ella no se convirtiera en una acosadora.

Mis músculos estomacales estaban en llamas mientras todas las sensaciones que me rodeaban me incitaban a terminar. Luché contra mi deseo de decirle que hermosa se veía entre mis muslos pero en vez de eso me concentré en la arrebatadora vista. Cuando Isabella notó que yo observaba sus acciones, gimió de placer y procedió tomándome más rápido dentro de su boca. Sus gemidos provocaban pequeñas vibraciones alrededor de su boca haciéndome temblar por la sensación.

-Joder- Dije en admiración. –OK cariño… Mierda… Carajo… Me vengo…- llevé mi mano hasta mi base para tomar mi polla y poder terminar sin avergonzarme a mi mismo, pero ella no se movió. Observé desde arriba la imagen frente a mí y la miré mientras me venía en su boca. Una vez que me había terminado de derramarme por completo dentro de ella, comenzó a desacelerar y conectó su mirada con la mía mientras yo observaba con atención como ella tragaba y me limpiaba con su lengua hasta finalmente depositar un suave beso en mi punta par luego ponerse de pie.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente con mi aun erecta polla y luego la tomé besando sus labios fuertemente porque me sentía tremendamente agradecido ya que no tenía palabras para expresar lo maravillosa que fue la experiencia. Quería decirle que nunca nadie me había hecho correrme de esa manera y que nunca había tenido el coraje de ver a alguien tragarse a mis chicos, porque cuando era más joven pensaba que esa mierda era asquerosa.

Al besar sus suaves labios ella abrió ligeramente su boca haciendo que me probara a mi mismo en ella. No sé porque pero esa mierda me puso ansioso. Sus manos viajaron hasta mi camisa despojándome rápidamente de ella y dejándome completamente desnudo mientras ella permanecía aun vestida. Sin bragas, pero aun así vestida. Me senté nuevamente a la orilla de la cama para mirarla deshacerse de sus zapatos.

-Desvísteme Edward…- Me dijo. Alcé mi vista sólo para encontrar las palabras más entrañablemente persuasivas jamás dichas. Quería arrancarle la ropa y tomar su cuerpo. Pero también quería disfrutar del show. Deslicé una mano detrás de su rodilla para acercarla hacia mí. Ella se acomodó entre mis piernas y yo enganché su mirada a propósito mientras realizaba la tarea en cuestión. La textura sedosa de su blusa, la manera en que se deslizó de sus hombros después de impulsarla, y la suavidad de su piel bajo mis dedos hicieron que la escena fuera aun más surrealista. Agrégale a eso la emoción de sentir su mirada fija en mí, observándome, a la expectativa de que yo correspondiera.

Mis dedos hambrientos se engancharon a los tirantes de su brasier bajándolos ante de que mi distraída mente me recordara desatar el broche en su espalda primero. Pero de alguna manera mi torpeza funcionó en mi beneficio, porque tan pronto como el broche trasero se soltó su brasier cayó liberando sus redondos senos. Llevé mis labios a su seno izquierdo primero y alcé mi vista sólo para descubrirla mirándome tomarlo con mi boca y acariciarlo con mi lengua. Su pezón se endureció en mi boca y lo mordí ligeramente haciendo que sus piernas temblaran.

Quería verla débil. Era tan segura de si misma y aunque fuera agradable y contrastante a lo acostumbrado, necesitaba que se diera cuenta que la podía dominar y pasar sobre ella si quisiera.

Mis dos manos necesitaban tocar sus cimas. Toda la piel que mi boca no abarcaba, mis manos lo hacían. Dejé que sus duros pezones se restregaran e mi nariz, mi mandíbula y a mis parpados cerrados mientras mi rostro retomaba su sitio. No podía separarme de sus senos porque eran reales y no había tenido algo real en mucho tiempo.

-Edward… Por favor…- El escuchar mi nombre de sus labios producía un sonido mágico. Con mi frente apoyada en su estómago regresé mi atención a su falda con mucho esfuerzo. Mis ansiosas manos se aseguraron de tocar y agarrar su piel en mi descenso a la parte trasera de su falda. Mis dedos encontraron el botón y el cierre y removí ambos con gusto. Me recargué hacia atrás para poder observar como mis manos removían lentamente su falda de sus amplias caderas, que era lo último que le quedaba de ropa.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y el aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando vi por primera vez su coño. Como un sexto sentido, mis manos se trasladaron a su abdomen y se deslizaron lentamente hacia su increíblemente suave y completamente depilada vagina. Con mis dedos hice círculos sobre su clítoris y alcé su vista sólo para ver como hacía su cabeza hacia atrás y escuché los sonidos de placer proveniente de sus labios mientras separaba más sus piernas para mí. Eso sólo me motivó más a continuar mi ataque a su cuerpo.

Deslicé un dedo entre sus pliegues y ella estaba tan mojada q mi dedo se resbaló hacia su vagina con apenas un empuje. Lo bombeé lentamente sintiendo como sus jugos empapaban mi dedo para luego verla mover su cuerpo al ritmo de mis embestidas. Me incliné hacia delante para besar la sensible piel de su sexo y mi lengua alcanzó su chorreante clítoris. Probé su dulce néctar y mis papílas gustativas fueron recompensadas con el exclusivo sabor de tomatillo maduro **(Así se les dice en mi país a los tomates chicos)** Fresas y el aroma de un campo virgen llenos de flores silvestres.

Con mi promiscuo pasado he probado una infinidad de vaginas. Y si tuviera las pelotas suficientes le habría dicho a Isabella que su coño era el más dulce, fresco y supremo que he probado jamás. Pero…

Mi lengua se encontraba entre sus labios llenos de néctar mientras sus muslos presionaban mi rostro. Mis manos sujetaban la parte trasera de sus muslos mientras ella temblaba encima mío, manteniéndola de pie.

-¡Joder…! ¡Edward…!- Gritó de placer después de lo que sería su primer orgasmo y las muchas menciones de mi nombre. Mientras que ella bajaba de su nube yo chupaba frenéticamente sus jugos y ocasionalmente mordía su coño con las prisas. Y la hija de puta también lo disfrutó.

Sentí sus dedos en mi cabello antes de que lo tomara en su puño para jalarlo hacia atrás -Recuéstate- Me ordenó.

Le sonreí porque su mandato hizo que mi verga se agitara en anticipación a su calor. Me arrastré hacia tras en la cama apoyado en mis espalda hasta e centro de la cama con la ayuda de mis codos y las plantas de mis pies. Observé como gateaba en sus manos y rodillas hasta sentarse encima de mí. Presa y cazador.

-Tan obediente…- Me arrulló al encontrar el preservativo encima de la cama. Mordió una de las esquinas para luego deslizarlo en mi miembro sin esfuerzo alguno.

Tuve una lucha interna en si dejar que ella me ordenara, me exigiera y tomara lo que quisiese… sabía que sería bueno para mi si la dejaba pero demonios si alguna vez podría.

Se posicionó a una altura adecuada de mi miembro pero en un rápido movimiento me senté tomando sus caderas tomando el control y con una fuerte embestida entré en su húmedo y apretado como la mierda coño. ¡Qué carajo!

Me dejé caer de nuevo en la cama. Era doloroso como el demonio – ¡Ahhh… Mierda!- Grité tratando desesperadamente de quedarme quieto y de ella no se moviera encima mio.

Cerré mis ojos instintivamente, y cuando los abrí me encontré con que su rostro mostraba un gesto muy parecido al mío. Ella también sufría. - ¡Joder!- Exclamó.

- ¿Mujer dime cómo carajo es que están tan mojada y tan malditamente apretada al mismo tiempo? -

-Espera, ¿Creí que a los hombres le excitaban los coños apretados? ¡Pero olvídalo!- Dijo agitando su mano en el aire, -Yo ya sé que soy estrecha, ¡por eso iba a introducirte muy lentamente hijo de puta! ¡Pero tenías que ir de Macho cavernícola Rambo conmigo! Ugh… Ahhh…- Me dijo y de la nada empezó a cabalgarme y todo estaba olvidado y perdonado.

Miré como sus redondeadas caderas ascendían y descendían encima mío, ella alternaba sus movimientos y arriba abajo o de un lado al otro, tomando lo que necesitaba de mi, dejando atrás chispas de placer para mí.

_Angelward: - ¡Jesús ayúdanos! ¡Gracias Dios! Si…-_

_Devilward: - ¡Mierda Dios Todopoderoso! ¡Esto no puede ser tan bueno! ¡Algo no está bien! ¡Abortar! ¡Abortar! ¡Abortar!-_

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Angelward ganó.

Mis manos viajaban de arriba debajo de sus senos a sus caderas, pero la dejé estar a cargo. –Isabella… Isabella… Mierda tan hermosa… Ugh… Cabálgame cariño… Tómalo… Todo lo que quieras es tuyo…-

-Mjummm… Oh lo haré cariño… Lo haré…- Y con eso sentí sus paredes apretarse en torno mío para recibirme en la calidez de su paraíso. No podía dejar de mirarla mientras se corría de nuevo, de alguna manera por algún milagro pude concentrarme lo suficiente para no descargarme todavía.

- ¿Cuándo regresarás a la ciudad…? Mierda… Ugh…- Fue ahí cuando ella comenzó a cabalgar más rápido. Ella era codiciosa, al igual que yo; el pensamiento me asustó un poco. Porque ella buscaba otro clímax habiéndose corrido ya dos veces.

Llegué hasta su clítoris para después tomarlo y apretarlo entre mi dedo índice y mi pulgar haciéndola moverse más rápido aún. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Se corrió de nuevo de nuevo gritando mi nombre y sentí como su largo cabello goteaba en mi pecho y cuello. Isabella estaba demasiado débil para continuar. Podía sentir los frenéticos latidos de su corazón y como su respiración era muy débil pero a la vez fuerte y necesitada.

- ¡Aún no he terminado contigo!- Le dije sentándome y por consiguiente salí de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres correrte de nuevo Isabella?- Le pregunté colocándola sobre su espalda.

- ¡Diablos Sí!- Me gritó para después reírse cuando la cubría con mi cuerpo.

Entré de nuevo con una fuerte embestida una… Dos veces… Y después paré, -Ruega por mi polla…-

Se quedó sin aliento en su lugar, sus manos arañaban mis bíceps, mientras una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios. Pero esta sonrisa era diferente a las demás.

_Angelward: -¿Por qué tenías que ir de exigente y toda esa mierda Edward? Ahora ella te castigará, lo sé.- después de esto sus alas se extendieron y luego se cerraron en torno a su rostro como si tratara de esconderse._

_Devilward: -Creo que estoy enamorado… Mírala Ángel… Tiene mi sonrisa torcida…- y luego vi como sus cuernos crecieron curvándose con un destello en la punta._

-No debiste haber dicho eso…- Comenzó –Como yo lo veo… tus testículos sin duda se tornarán de un color azul tan intenso que será un maldito milagro que puedas caminar bien por una semana o más… así que… creo, que tu necesitas mi vagina más de lo que yo necesito tu polla cariño…- Se carcajeó, -Por tanto, voy a necesitar que tú RUEGUES por mí coño…-

Comencé a moverme de nuevo dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que me tragaba mi orgullo y rogaba por un rápido desahogo, -Maldito coñito hermoso… Ugh… Coñito de fresa… Tan mojado… Y apretado… Y mierda… Como amo tu coño…- Mi adoración se vio interrumpida al escuchar su risilla sofocada. Ella me tenía sin duda a sus pies.

Fue entonces cuando comencé a embestir fuertemente parando su ataque de risa. La Cogí tan fuerte y rápido que la hice definitivamente callarse. Sus manos rodearon mi cuello y sus piernas se enredaron en mis caderas haciendo que penetrara más profundo si era posible. Después de una embestida más me vine dentro de ella y pude sentir su liberación unos segundos después que la mía y eso fue porque la suya fue muy fuerte.

Hice el esfuerzo por moverme, sin embargo fui detenido por el talón de su pie… -Espera… Oh DIOS…- ijo en apenas un susurro, pero rápidamente después me empujó haciéndome salir.

Me sorprendí cuando ella misma removió el condón de mi ya flácido miembro y luego encaminarse al baño para tirarlo.

Pero lo impactante de la noche vino cuando ella volvió al cuarto y le abrí mis brazos para que regresara a la cama conmigo. Ella pareció vacilar por unos momentos pero rápidamente cambió de idea mientras se arrastraba al centro de la cama conmigo. Retiré unos mechones de cabello de su rostro antes de que cayeran en mi pecho.

_Angelward: -No tengo palabras…-_

_Devilward: -¡Mierda, no sé que decir!-_

* * *

**1 Adam & Eve: **Cadena de tiendas muy famosa en el extrajero por los diversos artículos eróticos que vende, ósea una sex-shop.

**2 Ladra fuerte: **Se refiere al equipo de Football de la UW, los Huskies de Washington.

**Shrugs: **Encogimiento de hombros.

**Rolls eye:** Rodar los ojos.

**Sigh:** Suspirar.

* * *

**NA: Bueno espero que hayan aclarado sus dudas en cuanto a ciertas palabras, espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Para quienes sabían de mi publicación mil disculpas por la tardanza pero la escuela me tiene echa un caos hehe. De nuevo un agradecimiento a la autora original: CHICA ERES UN SOL. **

**Trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda pero son muy largos asi que sean comprensivas. Ahhhh! Necesito igual una Beta para que no meta la pata luego hahaha, digo uno no es perfecta y pues avísenme si encuentran alguno para que lo repare. Muxas gracias por leer mis tonteras y nos veremos pronto va?**

**Lean y Déjenme una Review, a ver que tal si? Me harán muy feliz si lo hacen xoxo**


	2. Complicaciones

**Si te ofende el vocabulario que se maneja a continuación… me vale hahaha, no ya hablando en serio. Si no eres mayor de 18 años y/o te impresionas fácilmente mejor no lo leas. Esto va de dedicado para el Fandom Latino y obvio la súper autora original, Girl you rock!**

**Recuerde que esto es una Traducción Niñas! **

**Previamente:**

**Edward**

Hice el esfuerzo por moverme, sin embargo fui detenido por el talón de su pie… -Espera… Oh DIOS…- dijo en apenas un susurro, pero rápidamente después me empujó haciéndome salir.

Me sorprendí cuando ella misma removió el condón de mi ya flácido miembro y luego encaminarse al baño para tirarlo.

Pero lo impactante de la noche vino cuando ella volvió al cuarto y le abrí mis brazos para que regresara a la cama conmigo. Ella pareció vacilar por unos momentos pero rápidamente cambió de idea mientras se arrastraba al centro de la cama conmigo. Retiré unos mechones de cabello de su rostro antes de que cayeran en mi pecho.

_Angelward: -No tengo palabras…-_

_Devilward: -¡Mierda, no sé que decir!-_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Complicaciones**

Mas tarde esa noche…

_Angelward: -Tu calor se ha ido contigo… Isabella ha muerto…-_

_Devilward: -Tengo tanto frío…-_

Desperté confundido después de tener el mejor y posiblemente el más largo sueño de mi vida, busqué a la preciosa chica de ojos chocolate que me tiré la noche anterior. Mis manos se agitaban como un tonto a ciegas. Finalmente después de darme por vencido abrí mis ojos para encontrar que aún estaba oscuro afuera y que la pálida luz azul proveniente de mi alarma me avisó que apenas eran las once con cinco minutos.

¡JODER!

¡Se fue! ¡Y se fue en la mitad de la noche! Esta era la primera vez que me pasaba. Tenía la firmeza de nunca traer ninguna vagina a mi cama. Era la primera maldita regla. Para ampliar mi autorretrato, yo nunca me encariñaba con alguna conquista pasada. Aunque ciertamente captaron mi interés, _porque yo nunca follé un coño que no tuviera un rostro bonito, _ninguna me ha cautivado lo suficiente para querer conocerlas mejor. Tenía amigas… _que eran mujeres… _Está bien eran chicas con las que ya me había liado y que yo frecuentaba simplemente porque era amigo de sus parejas actuales… Además tengo una hermana… Y una madre… Si… OK, ¡yo no hago amistad con las mujeres! Normalmente es ¡_Bam__ Slam __Thank__you__ma'am__!_ **(1) **Ninguna mujer ha capturado mi interés para estar con ella dos veces.

Entonces ¿Que fue lo que me llevó a traer a casa a esa hermosa chica de ojos chocolate conmigo? Está bien… quiero agregar en mi defensa, que ¡la maldita era demasiado caliente! No estoy seguro si mi descripción le hizo justicia. Talvez mi subconsciente activó algún mecanismo de defensa para no idolatrarla… pero sólo digamos que si Dios hubiera sido mujer… ¡Se habría llamado Isabella! Si bueno, quizá sus imperfecciones y el rollo ese de las bragas ¡ayudaron un poco! ¡Esa es mi excusa y me quedo con ella!

-WOOOOOOOO… HAAAAAAAAA… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA…! WOOOOOOO…-

Sólo una persona se ríe de esa manera… ¡Emmett! Escuché el sonido que provenía fuera de mi recámara. Digamos que él poseía una manera distintiva de hacer que su risa sonara más bien como una atronadora carcajada jurásica.

Gemí interiormente y pensé en lo desastroso que sería si Isabella estuviera aún por aquí. Entonces me di cuenta de que hoy era miércoles y que habíamos hecho planes para jugar cartas. Emmett se iba a casar este sábado, los viernes eran usualmente nuestros días de juego. Pero ese día haríamos una despedida de soltero de 24 horas debido a su cercana muerte ósea ¡su boda con Rosalie Hale!

_Angelward: -Ya la extraño… Emmett y Rosalie serán tan felices juntos…-_

_Devilward: -Tengo__ taaanto__ frío… ¿Le preguntaste al menos su apellido Tontoward? ¡Maldito estúpidoward! ¡Será mejor que salgas y dupliques ese coño! ¡Encuéntrala! ¡Consigue su ADN! ¡Y busca a alguien en Europa para que clone su culo! ¡Mi polla se está enfriando!-_

Carajo, estaba confundido… perplejo sería una palabra mejor para mi cerebro de 100 años. Mi mente seguía regresando a ella, como si la comparara con una obra de arte irremplazable. Estaba tan en conflicto conmigo mismo que sentí una pérdida pero al mismo tiempo me sentí aliviado. El hecho de que Isabella abandonara mi cama temprano me hizo agradecer a mi suerte porque quizá no fue un error traerla aquí después de todo. Era egoísta en cierta manera, a una parte mía no le hubiera molestado follarla una vez más, mientras que la otra esperaba que ella olvidara donde vivo.

Tomé una ducha rápida sabiendo que Emmett y Jasper estaban hablando entre ellos y que sin duda al escuchar el agua de la regadera sabrían que me les uniría en el juego pronto.

Salí de mi cuarto con unos pantalones pijama y una vieja remera de *Fonz* **(2) **y me detuve en seco cuando me dí cuenta de que Isabella se encontraba aún aquí y que estaba sentada en mi redonda mesa de juego disfrutando de un partido con mis chicos.

¿Qué? ¿Carajo?

¡Bueno al parecer mi vida sin duda no resultó como planeaba!

¡La bomba!

_La complicación…_

Isabella…

Caminé enojado hacia mis amigos, ellos estaban al tanto de mi estilo de vida, sabían que no deben darle falsas esperanzas a esta chica. Iba a dejar que terminara el juego y pedirle que se fuera… Educadamente claro; no quería ser grosero. Y luego iba a reclamarle a mis desgraciados disque amigos. ¡Para qué tener enemigos cuando tienes amigos como éstos!

-¡Ahí está!- reportó Jasper cuando me vio acercarme a la mesa. Isabella se encontraba de espaldas a mí, luego giró su rostro para dedicarme una sonrisa. _Joder, ¡se ve impresionante bajo la luz! _En el momento en que retornó su atención al juego abrí exageradamente mis ojos entre Emmett y Jasper para tratar de llamar su atención… Incluso agité mis brazos en el aire como retrasado, pero lo único que conseguí fue que Jasper se riera y que Emmett me ignorara y luego ambos se fijaron nuevamente en sus respectivas cartas. ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Me quedé de pie paralizado preguntándome que carajo iba a hacer ahora.

-Oye…- Me dijo ella mientras movía su silla para verme mejor, -No te preocupes chico lindo… Una vez que termine esta mano, ¡Me iré de aquí!- Terminó haciendo reír a Jasper y a Emmett gruñir.

Solté un suspiro exasperado; ni siquiera me di cuenta de que contenía la respiración. Me regañé a mi mismo; nunca más… ¡la regla numero uno jamás volverá a ser rota… nunca!

Me acerqué hacia la mesa y tomé asiento entre Isabella y Jasper siendo este el único lugar disponible, estaba frente a Emmett. Eché un vistazo hacia abajo y tenía que haber por lo menos trescientos dólares sobre la mesa. Esto era un juego serio, o Isabella sabía lo que hacía o iba a perder en grande.

- ¡Estoy fuera!- Balbuceó Jasper.

Sonreí porque estaba que echaba humo. Jasper era como la calma después de la tormenta. Tenía un efecto fenomenal tanto en Emmett como en mi; el era el hombre adecuado para hablar después de una discusión. Y nunca, jamás había perdido la paciencia a mi alrededor en los años que llevo conociéndole. Isabella echó la cabeza hacia tras sosteniendo sus cartas contra su pecho y se rió en voz alta. Su risa se esparció al resto de la mesa como una enfermedad infecciosa. Era tan malditamente hermosa y ahora más porque fue bien cogida por el maestro. Noté como Emmett y Jasper la observaban en admiración…

_Angelward: se persigna… -Dios ¡perdóname pero no quiero compartir! Ella es mía…-_

_Devilward: -¡Alejen sus manos de ella pendejos!-_

¿Era envidia…? Ella no era mía… Cualquiera de seguro podía darse cuenta.

¿Estaba celoso…? Por que habría de estarlo, no tenía ni planes ni intenciones de verla nuevamente, bueno quizá una vez más…

Isabella interrumpió mis divagaciones. -¡Ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo hermano oso!- Y después golpeó mi antebrazo con su codo… - Oye ¿estas bien Edward?-

-Si… Si…- Le respondí mientras veía como Emmett gruñía y me dedicaba un gesto de rabia.

Regresó su atención a Isabella y después sonrió el muy Hijo de puta… -¡Pago tus veinte Bellita! Vamos Hermanita… ¡Veamos que tienes!-

¿Como mierda la acaba de llamar…? ¿Bellita? ¿Y dijo acaso Hermanita? Observé entre Isabella y Emmett y llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente escuché mal o malinterpreté los sobrenombres cariñosos con lo que se habían bautizado mutuamente. Después de todo hablamos de Emmett ósea el Sr. Amistoso…

Emmett bajó sus cartas a la mesa y las mostró en un gesto muy femenino con la ayuda de sus dedos – Un… Full…- Dijo de manera suave y triunfante.

Isabella se paró de su silla, -Bueno… Pareces que has madurado en tu juego…- Y luego procedió a depositar sus cartas una tras otra mientras las nombraba, -Reina… Joto… Diez… Nueve… Ocho… Y… Todas tienen algo en común…-

Jasper: -¡Escalera de color! ¡Pendejo!-

Emmett se puso de pie de forma abrupta, provocando el caer de su silla y atrayendo nuestra atención. -¿Qué? ¡Carajo! ¡Bella!- Chilló.

Jasper: -Nunca debiste enseñarle a Bella como jugar al Póker.- Dijo mirando a Emmett, -Cada vez que jugamos con ella siempre nos ganó… Creí que tenía un chance… Ha pasado tanto tiempo… peo ahora me doy cuenta que ella sólo se ha vuelto mejor… más segura. Buen juego Bells-. Dijo poniéndose de pie y besando su sien.

-Gracias Jazzy…- Canturreó ella.

¡Estaba asombrado! Incluso me froté los ojos con la parte posterior de mis dedos esperando que al abrirlos me despertara de este sueño… emm pesadilla.

-Bueno chicos… fue divertido-. Escuché decir a Isabella. Abrí mis ojos sólo para darme cuenta de que ella aún seguía aquí… recolectando sus ganancias y organizando los billetes de tal manera que quedaran en la misma dirección, formando una pila ordenada con ellos. -¿Creo que hoy tuve suerte dos veces, a que no?- Dijo esta ultima parte riendo.

Emmett entonces alzó su mirada y me miró fijamente, -Oh si Edward. ¿Disfrutaste desflorando a mi inocente hermanita?- Me preguntó… Y luego procedió a carcajearse después de notar mi expresión de shock.

Jasper: -¡Oh Dios mío mira su cara!- Dijo casi cayéndose de la risa.

_Angelward: *Suspirando* -Despierta y anda… es un nuevo día…-_

_Devilward: *Gritando y escondiéndose* -¡Despierta Hijo de puta!-_

-Relájate Edward- Comenzó Emmett, -Mi hermana es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que hace. Lo único que no puedo creer es que la hayas traído aquí… ¿Acaso tu no… Rompiste una de tus reglas o algo así? Me preguntó.

_Angelward y Devilward juntos: -¿Pendejoward está despierto?-_

Isabella me dedicó una mirada y comenzó a carcajearse. Yo no sabía si confesar que ella era muy convincente o que de hecho ya me había arrepentido de la acción. Ella chasqueó sus dedos frente a mi rostro, -¡Relájate chico lindo! Sólo deberías darte cuenta de que eres simplemente el sexo débil-. Afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No-o! Jasper interrumpió, -Edward nunca había traído una chica a casa… jamás-.

-Bueno entonces… Nunca digas nunca…- Concluyó con una risita.

Volvió a sentarse y todos la imitamos, -Yo, por otro lado, he roto esa regla… una vez, ¡UNA! El tipo tuvo la audacia de llamar a su celular desde el mío, por tanto… obteniendo mi número. Si hubiese querido que me llamara, se lo habría dado yo misma, ¿cierto? OH-DIOS el tipo estuvo terrible…- Dijo haciendo un gesto de asco. No nos reímos. Sino que simpatizamos con ella, -Después de ese incidente, pensé en las probabilidades y consecuencias de tenerlo en mi casa y eso fue todo…- todos asentimos comprendiéndola –Así que no te culpes Eddie…-

La interrumpí, -¡Edward! ¡Es Edward Isabella!- Odiaba cuando alguien me llamaba Eddie.

Emmett entonces me preguntó – ¿Acaso le dijiste Bella?-.

-Si- La miré con cuestionándome a mi mismo. Recuerdo que el la llamó Belly, pero ese debía ser algún apodo de la niñez, talvez ella era gordita cundo niña… Pero luego recordé que Emmett ha usado nombres diferentes al referirse a su hermana.

Después de mi respuesta el golpeó la mesa fuertemente y se rió aun más. Jasper detrás de él. Sólo Isabella no sonreía, -Basta chicos…- Dijo ella.

Jasper me tocó el hombro, -Ella odia ese nombre…- Me dijo, antes de que yo regresara mi atención a ella. ¿Qué demonios, acaso me dio un nombre falso? Jasper trató de continuar hablando y respirar a través de su risa, -Ese es el nombre que ella le da… a los tipos… que le compran bebidas pero que no obtienen lo bueno.- Dijo con una mano en el corazón y tornándose de un rojo muy fuerte por tanta risa.

-¡En serio Jasper! ¡Voy a romperte la madre!- Emmett gritó y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Jasper, -¡Auchhh! Pero él lo consiguió… ¿verdad?- Preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad para luego continuar riéndose.

Isabella sonrió en forma de disculpa y terminó por el, -Perdón Edward…- Luego me extendió su mano, -Mi nombre de pila es Isabella… pero mis amigos me dicen Bella-. Concluyó su explicación con su mano en el aire a la espera de que yo la tomara.

Lo hice no sin antes vacilar, pero quería, no, necesitaba saber, -Entonces ¿porqué no usaste Bella?-

Me dio una sonrisa; -Mira…- Ella vaciló dedicándole una mirada a su hermano Emmett, para luego continuar, -Yo no creo en las relaciones, Diablos ni siquiera creo en el amor. El único amor en el que creo, es el fraternal-, me dijo señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar hacia Emmett, -Y buenos amigos- Dijo ahora señalando a Jasper, -Yo ocasionalmente tengo aventuras de una noche, y eso es exactamente como te vi. a ti. He escuchado lo suficiente sobre ti gracias a Emmett para darme cuenta de que probablemente nosotros tenemos los mismos gustos; simplemente no sabía que tú eras eeese… Edward, el Edward de Emmett… ¿Edward Masen… cierto? Yo asentí, -Así que, no lo tomes duramente, ¡deberías considerarte muy… muy afortunado de que hayas roto una regla conmigo y no con una chica pegajosa que sin duda estaría aún acostada en tu cama soñando que de aquí a un año estará planeando una boda y teniendo bebés ojiverdes con una cabeza llena de cabello para que tu los mantengas por los próximos dieciocho años de su vida!- Terminó su discurso juntando sus manos en señal de conclusión. –¡Suficiente, me iré a mi habitación de hotel!- Exclamó poniéndose de pie y girándose hacia Emmett –Te quiero hermano oso… ¿No estás enojado conmigo, cierto? Le preguntó a Emmett mientras frotaba su espalda.

El deslizó su mano hacia su hombro poniéndose de pie y besando su mejilla, luego se giró hacia mi, -En serio Edward… te he enseñado fotos de ella cientos de veces en todos los años que llevo conociéndote… ¿De verdad no la reconociste?- Bella me miró como si quisiera aniquilarme.

-Ahhhh… ¿No?...- Respondí.

Jasper salió a mi rescate usando sus habilidades como mediador antes de que yo hablara, -¡No! Eso no es justo, tú sólo conservaste las fotos donde ella tenía como diez o doce…- Luego se dirigió a Bella –Cada vez que le llega una foto tuya a su Email, deja que Rosalie la vea y después la borra-.

Bella se alejó de Emmett dándole un golpe en el pecho -¿Por qué?-.

- ¡Porque eres endemoniadamente hermosa y ya eres una adulta! Me gustan esas donde luces tan pura e inocente…- Dijo lo último apenas en un susurro y luego la abrazó hacia su pecho. –Amm Bells, ¡Apestas a sexo!- Dijo alejándola.

-¿Bueno pues que esperaban? ¡Y escúchenme bien! ¡Los dos! Más les vale que no adopten esa actitud de caballero valeroso conmigo… No diré donde, ¡pero Edward definitivamente quedó en mi TOP 5!- Y luego me guiñó un ojo haciendo que mi ego creciera.

Emmett y Jasper se llevaron impulsivamente las manos hacia los oídos protestando por lo que había dicho. Ambos gritaron: -¡No queremos saber!-.

Recuerdo las historias que me contaron sobre todos ellos creciendo juntos. Jasper y Rosalie eran hermanos y hermanas. Se mudaron a Forks Washington donde Emmett y Bella también eran nuevos en el pueblo. El predicamento de ser nuevos en un pueblo pequeño donde todos estaban al tanto de lo que el otro hacía fue lo que terminó juntándolos. Ellos desarrollaron un lazo que tenía aproximadamente catorce años de antigüedad. No necesitaba preguntar cuántos años tenía Bella, porque prácticamente sabía todo sobre ella… tenía 24 años y provenía al igual que Emmett de un hogar roto. El nunca contó todo el asunto, pero por lo que escuché de Jasper, no era muy bueno que digamos.

Rosalie y Bella se criaron prácticamente como hermanas. Rose me había confesado muchas veces que aunque estuvieron separadas en sus días universitarios, Bella y ella hablaban todos los días por teléfono sobre todo y nada. Así que por supuesto para su boda, hizo a Bella su dama de honor. También sabía que Bella y yo teníamos más en común… ambos éramos abogados y habíamos obtenido un J.D./MBA **(3)** de Yale.

Emmett: -Oye, ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que llegarías antes?- La cuestionó.

-¡Porque quería sorprenderlos a ti y a Rose! ¡Una vez que fuera bien follada por supuesto!- Dijo de nuevo guiñándome un ojo. Carajo, si no paraba sus comentarios, haría que me matara el hermano o el amigo.

-¡A la mierda! ¡Se acabó el juego! ¡Ya no quiero jugar más! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡El hecho de que no te diga como vivir tu vida no quiere decir que quiera detalles!- exclamó Emmett apresurándose a tomar su abrigo del sofá, listo para irse.

Bella corrió tras el –Primero que nada, no me dices, ¡pero bien que tratas…! Y bien… ¡le diré a Rose! ¡Al fin y al cabo es su tema favorito! Dijo mirando a Jasper.

Me senté de nuevo observando sus interacciones con absoluta diversión, -Bells… No hables así de mi hermanita…-. Comentó Jasper.

-¿A verdad…?- Emmett dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Jasper, y pidiéndole a Jasper que estuviera de su lado en el argumento.

Jasper, -No me vengas con tu… ¿A VERDAD? A mi Emmett, ¡yo no soy de tu pinche equipo! ¡Te vas a casar con mi hermana! ¡Yo sé que la amas! ¡Pero también la embarazaste!-.

Isabella… amm Bella se echó a mi sofá y se sintió raro porque parecía como si perteneciera ahí. Entonces ella dijo, -Fue el único 10 que Rose obtuvo en la escuela… Jamás… ¿Recuerdas cuando tomamos educación sexual Jazz?-.

El gruñido distintivo de Emmett nos llegó desde la puerta principal, Jasper le respondió, -Si Bella… recuerdo exactamente que tan bien lo hicieron Rose y tu en Educación Sexual. Toda la escuela habló de ello hasta la graduación, y por lo que sé el pueblo entero aún habla de eso también-. Concluyó.

-Bueno, y ¿que hay de especial con eso?- pregunté dejando que la curiosidad se apoderara de mi y escuchando los siseos provenientes de mis dos amigos.

Bella me sonrió como si yo hubiera hecho la pregunta el millón, -Bueno…- Comenzó a decir mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá sentándose bajo sus pies desnudos, -A todos nos dieron un plátano y… la Sra. Cope, recuerdo ese era su nombre nos dio condones a cada uno. Rose y yo decidimos darle un espectáculo a la clase… así que tomamos la punta del condón entre nuestros dientes y lo deslizamos por el plátano usando solo nuestros dientes y boca. No hay necesidad de decir que luego de eso fuimos mucho más populares-. Dijo la última parte soltando una risita.

-Si, Bella… muchas gracias por contar la historia… otra vez… ese fue uno de los momentos de mayor orgullo en mi vida-. Emmett dijo con intensidad, -El día que mi hermana y mi futura esposa volvieron hormonalmente locos a los chicos de Forks. Juro que el agua en Forks fue más salada que nunca ese día-.

Jasper puso cara de asco y la cara de Bella mostraba una amplia sonrisa de orgullo, al tomar su comentario como cumplido dejando salir escupidas nerviosas y risas incontrolables.

Después de eso escuchamos la puerta azotarse señalando la partida de Emmett. –¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo Bells?- exclamó Jasper caminando hacia ella y tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Confiaba en Jasper. Había estado saliendo con mi hermana con mi hermana Alice, más o menos desde el día en que se conocieron. Alice le dijo algo así de "tenerla esperando todo este tiempo", el se disculpó y el resto es historia. Han sido inseparables desde entonces. No me sorprendería si uno de estos días anunciaban que se iban a casar.

Inmediatamente me retiré a la cocina para darles privacidad.

Unos minutos después escuché un fuerte, –¡Buenas noches Edward! ¡Pórtate bien!- de Jasper y una risita proveniente de Bella para luego escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ellos.

Sentí una pena indescriptible al darme cuenta que Bella había abandonado mi casa sin despedirse, pero rápidamente le resté importancia con una risa sofocada. Salté cuando la escuché acercarse a la cocina, -¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-¡Oh Mierda!- respiré con dificultad, -Pensé que te habías marchado-. Le dije, -Me estoy fabricando una malteada de fresa, ¿Quieres un poco?- le ofrecí, después de todo, fui criado por Esme Cullen, la viva imagen de los modales y etiqueta.

Ella asintió y después se impulsó hacia la tabla **(Mesada o barra en algunos países)** sentándose mientras trataba de bajar su falda. No servía de mucho así que plantó ambas manos en el dobladillo entre sus piernas.

-Isabella… ¿Tu fuiste a Yale, cierto? ¿Conociste al Dr. Marcus?-.

-¿Que si lo conocí? ¡El prácticamente me idolatra!-.

-¡Me imagino!-.

-Escucha Edward…- Comenzó a decir, -Soy una chica grande. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Obviamente nos vamos a ver de nuevo… La boda para empezar, no voy a traer a nadie, porque yo no traigo a nadie a las reuniones familiares-. Comentó con una risa disimulada, -Entonceees… No te sientas raro ni nada si decides traer a alguien contigo, ¿OK?-.

Bajé mi mirada y continué picando las fresas que tenía encima de una pequeña tablita de picar sobre la barra, -Sí… Quiero decir… Yo tampoco traeré a nadie-. Alcé la vista, -Pero si tengo que ver a Emm y a Jazz… amm… todo el día, antes de la boda. ¿Debería estar preocupado?-.

Ella negó con la cabeza, -No… ellos han ehh… aah-ceptado mi estilo de vida. Sé… que Jasper no dirá nada. Y Emmett, bueno sólo digamos que, es un hipócrita si lo hace-. Dijo ella la miré con un gesto interrogante pero ella tenía su mirada desviada hacia el suelo.

-Oye…- Empecé a decir; ella entonces alzó su vista, -¿Eso qué quiere decir?-. Pregunté.

Ella respondió al instante, -Emmett nunca ha sido un ángel, al contrario, ha hecho cosas mucho peores que yo. Y sabes que, no estoy haciendo nada por lo que debería sentirme avergonzada-. Ella se encogió de hombros, -Desde que El y Rosalie se conectaron y las aves comenzaron a cantar a su alrededor, y Bambi vino bailando el vals persiguiendo mariposas y toda esa mierda de cuentos de hadas, el cree que eso es lo que yo debería estar buscando también-. Ella soltó una risita, -El me mandó un Email diciéndome cuan maravilloso era haber encontrado el amor… como yo nunca hubiera…- dijo con voz apagada.

-Termina la oración- Le dije.

Ella agitó su mano en el aire restándole importancia lo que me dejó aún más curioso, -Si conoces a alguien en la boda que estarías interesado en coger… no te preocupes por mí, porque estaré haciendo lo mismo-. Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Angelward: -¡Necesitamos un exorcista!-._

_Devilward: -Si, esta bien… ¡Pero sólo después de que nos la cojamos otra vez!-._

-No me pongo celosa, porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero… Si te quisiera a ti, te tendría de nuevo…- me dijo seductoramente, sus palabras me estaban poniendo duro.

Dejé caer las fresas que había terminado de cortar dentro de la licuadora y me lavé las manos. Me las sequé rápidamente y supe en ese momento que tenía que tomarla una vez más. _¡Al carajo la Regla No. 2!_ Sólo esperaba que ella fuera una participante voluntaria. Mi nivel de confianza había perdido un par de puntos esta noche con tanta ruptura de reglas; sin mencionar que Bella estaba familiarizada, literalmente, con mis dos mejores amigos. Pero la tentación era demasiada. Ella me llamaba, cantando como una sirena, y me era imposible negar mi hambre.

Caminé hacia ella y presioné mi dura como la piedra polla contra su rodilla pidiéndole que me hiciera espacio. Ella soltó una risita pero no dijo nada. Esa era una buena señal. Ella no dijo que no. _Cualquier cosa… aparte de no era todo el estímulo que necesitaba… _traté de separar sus rodillas, pero no tuve que esforzarme, porque ella las abrió voluntariamente. Bajé mi mirada sólo para descubrir que había recuperado sus bragas. Sonreí mientras la tomaba para después romperlas. -¡Mierda!- Exclamó, -¡Esas me salieron caras Edward!-.

-¿De verdad…? Envíame la factura…- Dije exasperado.

Aparté sus pliegues con mis dedos y deslicé rápidamente un dedo dentro de ella. Estaba empapada y lista para mí. La escuché gemir muy fuerte mientras movía mi dedo pulgar sobre su clítoris tentándola a rodar sus ojos hacia atrás arqueándose. –Mmmm ¿puedo paladearte Isabella? Quisiera otra probada, y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero dije repitiendo sus palabras y alzándola con una brazo alrededor de su cintura, jalando su minifalda hacia arriba y a la altura de su cintura. Ahora estaba desnuda de la cintura para abajo en mi tabla de cocina y no me importaba si era higiénicamente correcto o no.

Deslizó sus dedos entre mis cabellos y empujó mi cabeza hasta su coño, respondiendo a mi pregunta. Sonreí mientras la observaba recostada sobre su espalda en mi tabla de cocina. La mayoría de las chicas no se molestaba en pasar por el dolor y el coste de depilarse con cera. Aunque yo no dormía con cualquieras, pero la mayoría de las mujeres con las que he estado estaban rasuradas y limpias, pero Bella era suave y blanda y no tenía ni un vello. ¡Carajo si no era fantástico!

Estaba penetrándola rápida y fuertemente con dos de mis dedos mientras mordisqueaba su clítoris y sorbía sus jugos. La sentí temblar bajo mi cuerpo. Quería verla perder el control. Fijé mi mirada en ella sólo para darme cuenta de su vista fija mis dedos, ella estaba recargada sobre sus hombros. Después de que su orgasmo acabara. Llevé mis dedos hacia mi boca y vi como me miraba chuparlos. –Eres tan deliciosa, cariño-. Le dije.

La tomé por la cintura y ella inmediatamente enredó sus piernas alrededor mío mientras la cargaba de vuelta a mi cama.

-Nunca he sido tan atento…-. Le susurré al oído al mismo tiempo que salía de mi cocina, -Me da un gran placer hacerte… y ver como te vienes para mí…- le dije, mientras lamía su cuello.

Ella aún estaba jadeando pero fue capaz de susurrar en mi oído, -¿Sabes porque quiero que me cojas de nuevo Edward?- Me preguntó. Me senté en la orilla de la cama con ella encima mío. Su húmedo y caliente coño empapando mis pants, yo le respondí, -Dime cariño-.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su blusa mientras yo me sacaba mi camisa por encima de la cabeza. Ella continuó, -La mayoría de los hombres… tratan a las mujeres como muñecas de porcelana… pero tu no. Tú me tratas como un pedazo de carne. ¿Y acaso no somos todos pedazos de carne si lo pensamos bien? ¿Animales que tienen antojos y que necesitan consumir? Asentí mirando fijamente sus hermosas tetas cubiertas con su blanco brasier de encaje.-Me gustaría pedirte si quisieras hacer una escena conmigo. Quiero que me folles y me castigues por ser una pequeña zorra… así que cógeme fuerte y duro… ¿puedes hacer eso por mi Edward? Asentí de nuevo no muy seguro de poder hablar sin sonar como un débil.

Esa noche llegué a la conclusión, de que ciertamente yo era el sexo débil e Isabella sería mi perdición. Entonces ella me sacó del trance, -¿Donde están los condones cariño?-.

Traté de recobrar la compostura; después de todo tenía un acto que seguir,-Iré a buscar uno. ¡Termina de desvestirte!- le dije en la voz más demandante que pude improvisar en el corto tiempo que tuve para prepararme. La observé quitarse rápidamente los zapatos y el último pedazo de ropa ofensivo que le quedaba, la maldita falda… -¡Te quiero desnuda y en cuatro en medio de mi cama ahora! ¡Sino habrá consecuencias…! ¡Oh! ¡Y ponte de de nuevo esos zapatos!- Le dije, caminé hasta mi buró **(mesita de noche)**y tomé un preservativo. _Extra-grande-con-espermicida._ Ella no desperdició tiempo. Al momento en que yo abría el empaque y deslizaba el condón en mi gruesa polla, ella ya estaba abierta y en posición para mí. Justo como se lo había pedido.

Me arrastré sobre la cama hasta posicionarme detrás suyo y luego aparté más sus piernas con mis rodillas. Le di una nalgada en su cachete izquierdo haciéndola gemir de placer. –¿Te gustó eso verdad maldita provocadora?- le pregunté, pero antes de que pudiera responderme le di otra nalgada. La parte que golpeé se estaba tornando cálida al tacto y de un tono rosado que era el más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto.

-Si…- contestó con un lloriqueo. Sabía que en verdad no estaba lastimada, sino más bien estaba excitada la muy maldita.

Me agarré de su cuerpo y con una de mis manos tomé un puñado de su cabello mientras que con la otra me sostenía en posición. –¡No vuelvas a hablar zorra! ¡No te di permiso que lo hicieras! Sólo te haré preguntas cerradas; ¡así que nada mas puedes asentir o agitar la cabeza! Porque tu linda boquita sólo tiene un uso para mí… ¡y ese es chupar mi verga! ¿Entendiste?-.

Ella asintió, -Este coño fue hecho para cogerse…- y luego procedí a embestirlo con mis dos dedos, ella no lo sabía aún, pero sólo estaba tomando un poco de lubricante natural para donde realmente me la quería follar.

-Mmmm… que coño tan húmedo y estrecho… estoy tan duro por ti… ¿Quieres ver?-.

Ella asintió nuevamente.

_Angelward: -La obediencia va después de la devoción-._

_Devilward: -¡Así es perra! ¡Obedece o recibirás una buena nalgada!-._

-Mmm…- Gimió sobre sus rodillas enfrente mío, viendo la mano que descansaba sobre mi miembro y que se movía de arriba abajo cubriendo su longitud.

-¡Besa la cabeza! Le ordené y ella lo hizo. Se sintió increíble verla inclinarse y besar la punta de mi polla y sentir su cabello en cascada sobre mis muslos.

-¡Joder! ¡Cambié de opinión! Ella levantó su vista asustada, ¡Seguramente! Continué, -Quiero expandir tu vocabulario, así que puedes usas las palabras… por favor… Gracias… y…-.

-¡Fóllame!- Sugirió con entusiasmo.

-¡Buena esa! Sí, definitivamente, ¡Fóllame! ¡Ahora date la vuelta para que pueda cogerte! Y ella así lo hizo.

Bombeé dentro y fuera de su coño con mis dedos una vez más y luego la escuché decir -¡Por favor! ¡Fóllame!-.

Casi me echo a reír, porque sabiéndose dominada, había usado dos de las tres frases que le eran permitido utilizar para nuestra escena.

Saqué mis dedos de su cuerpo y dirigí mi polla hasta su entrada, introduciéndome muy lentamente. La mantuve quieta sujetándola por sus caderas recordando así no lastimarla. Tenía el coño más apretado en el que jamás haya estado. Carajo, era tan cálido y jugoso y comencé a imaginarme como se sentiría sin condón. –Gracias…- Exhaló ella en un susurro.

Llevé mi dedo hacia su orificio más pequeño. _Mmm el hermoso botón rosado…_ -¿Me quieres aquí cariño?-.

Ella giró su vista hacia mí y asintió. Siguió mirándome fijamente al mismo tiempo que yo a ella mientras la embestía simultáneamente, -Isabella…- comencé a decir. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y después se rompió la concentración al sentir como las paredes de su vagina apretaban mi polla al correrse. –Maldita sea córrete cariño… Vente en mi verga… Inúndame con tu dulce y deliciosa leche femenina… Mierda…- paré porque podía sentirme a mi mismo perder el control mientras la penetraba.

-Por favor… Fóllame… Gracias…- gritó en la cima y caída de su orgasmo.

Le di otra nalgada solo porque si y continué penetrándola con mi polla dentro de su madriguera. Metí otro dedo dentro de su culo e instintivamente su apretado botón se expandió para acomodarme. –¿Bella…? ¿Cariño…? ¿Alguien te ha tomado por aquí?- enfaticé al mover ambos dedos con fuerza hambrienta.

Ella negó con su cabeza pero me sonrió. Sabía cual era mi siguiente pregunta sin tener que hacerla, pero la hice de todas maneras, -¿Te gustaría tener mi polla aquí?-.

La zorra debajo de mi cuerpo asintió con la cabeza, -Por favor y Gracias…- Me dijo.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero que te vengas de nuevo! Así mi verga puede deslizarse más fácil…- Dije mientras dirigía mis dedos por debajo de ella y pellizcando su clítoris. Sentí su mano acompañar a la mía. Comenzó a frotarse a sí misma sosteniendo mi dedo donde lo quería. Era por mucho la cosa más intimidante y práctica que haya experimentado en mi vida sexual. Aunque era sexualmente muy experimentado, no tenía ninguna experiencia con la verdadera intimidad. Isabella me había dado una libertad que ningún otro hombre había tenido. Y yo me encontraba en el séptimo cielo gracias a ello.

Ella gritó mi nombre al venirse por tercera vez en la segunda ronda. No la castigué por ello y esperaba que ella no se diera cuenta porque amaba cuando decía mi nombre y si alguna vez vuelvo a hacer esto con ella, iba a agregar esa a la lista de palabras que ella podría usar.

Salí de su coño y retiré mis dedos de su culo para presionar mi miembro en el pequeño orificio. ¡Joder… estaba apretado! Hice que se expandiera más para mí una vez que la cabeza estaba dentro mientras que la sostenía por las nalgas firmemente entrando más profundo dentro de ella. -¡Joder… Te sientes taaan bien… Bellaaah- dije soltando el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte, -Di si o no…- dije rápidamente, porque quería estar seguro de que así fuera.

-Si…- dijo respirando con pesadez y me di cuenta de cómo se acariciaba la vagina mientras yo la cogía por el culo.

Comencé a moverme dentro y fuera muy despacio, sintiendo la increíble sensación con que ella me recompensaba. –Oh Dios Bellaah…-. Gemí.

-Edward…- jadeó ella. -¿Qué carajo es esto?- preguntó en voz alta lo mismo que yo me cuestionaba desde hace rato pero que era algo a lo que no quería prestarle importancia.

-Bellaah-… No lo sé…- Le respondí con voz apagada porque estaba siendo honesto.

-Muévete más rápido cariño…- me dijo, y entonces comprendía a lo que se refería, ya que me estaba moviendo a una velocidad inexistente.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Te sientes tan bien! ¡Fóllame Edward!-.

-Voy a venirme cariño… Voy a venirme Bella… Bellaaahhh-. Grité la última parte mientras me venía dentro del condón.

Salé de su cuerpo y vi como se derrumbaba sobre la cama, entonces se recostó sobre su costado para mirarme, -Eso fue… simplemente… ¡Eso fue simplemente brillante!- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama quedando frente a ella, muy cerca de su cuerpo y agregué, -¡Extraordinario!-.

-¡Intenso!- replicó Bella.

-¡Demente!- mientras luchábamos de ida y vuelta riéndonos.

-¡Maravilloso!-.

-¡Increíble!-.

-¡Estupendo!-.

-¡Impresionante!-.

-¡Asombroso!-. Dijo ella con la risita más dulce y melodiosa que jamás haya escuchado.

-Inolvidable…- dije acercándome para tomar su rostro entre mis manos y atrayendo sus labios para que se unieran a los míos en un beso. Sus labios eran suaves sobre los míos y logré que gimiera al pedirle entrada a su boca con mi lengua. Ambos luchamos por el control, pero ninguno de los dos quería ganar, ambos tomábamos y recibíamos, ida y vuelta.

_Angelward: -Si Bella fuera una religión, sería sacrílego y estaría adorando su cuerpo en idolatría-._

_Devilward: -¡El diablo no le llega ni a los talones! ¡Tu y yo iremos definitivamente al infierno!-._

-Edward…- suspiró ella mientras yo chupaba su cuello con mis dientes… -Eres sin duda el mejor amante que nunca haya tenido… ¿Dije demasiado?-.

-No… Me siento de la misma manera-. Dije cambiando de lado, -No quiero decir sólo eso… tú…- Alcé mi vista -¿Te quedarías esta noche conmigo?-.

-¿Edward?- dijo con voz interrogante, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Las grandes mentes piensan igual. Removí el condón y corrí al baño saliendo rápidamente para volver con ella.

Me senté en la cama y traté de explicarme mejor tomando su mano con la mía, -Escucha Bella, yo nunca… jamás, tendré probablemente una relación con una mujer. Yo, como tú, no creo en el amor. Es más o menos algo como esos pseudo-intelectuales que creen en extraterrestres y otras formas de vida, ¡sólo lo creeré cuando lo vea!-, ella asintió y soltó una risita comprendiéndome para luego sentarse quedando frente a mi. –Siempre seré honesto contigo, me gustas de verdad… estoy completamente fascinado contigo. Eres mi misma versión en femenino, así que ¿Cómo no habrías de gustarme?- le dije al mismo tiempo que ella se hacía hacia tras carcajeándose de risa y asintiendo. Tuve que bajar mi mirada hacia sus tetas porque comenzaron a rebotar por el movimiento y luego volví mi vista hacia su cara porque no creí que pudiera ponerme duro otra vez, pero lo hice. Así que concluí con un –Entonces sobre quedarte… ¿Qué dices?-.

Se tardó en contestar, pero al final se rindió, -Está bien, me quedaré, pero necesito usar tu baño-. Observé como se arrastró fuera de la cama y caminar en toda su gloria al baño usando aún los zapatos. Quise seguirla, pero decidí que mejor no.

No había pasado ni un minuto y yo aún me encontraba en la cama maravillándome con el giro de acontecimientos, cuando Bella asomó la cabeza fuera de la puerta del baño, -¡Vainilla!- Me gritó.

-¿Qué?- le dije encogiéndome de hombros y negando con la cabeza sin comprender.

-La olí en ti cuando nos conocimos en el bar. Vainilla y algo más, tú me supongo. Pero sólo ahora acabo de encontrar tu champú de vainilla. ¿Nunca he conocido a un hombre que oliera a vainilla? Mierda, creo que eso es genial-. Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sonreí y me di cuenta en ese momento de que sentía entumida la mandíbula. No había sonreído ni carcajeado de esta manera en mucho tiempo.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente ella salió del baño con una pequeña toalla enrollada en su precioso cuerpo. -¿Puedo tomar prestado uno de tus boxers? Oh… ¿Y tendrás otras sábanas más limpias? me gustaría cambiarlas si no te importa, soy un poco anal…-. Dijo haciendo que mi polla se removiera y después sonrió dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-Pues eso es algo bueno-, exclamé arrojándole un par de boxers limpio y sacando sábanas limpias de uno de mis cajones del clóset, -Porque amo lo anal, y nunca obtengo nada anal-.

Ella se carcajeó muy otra vez fuerte y yo la mire con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella me dijo entonces, -Que triste por ti… si gustas, ¿puedo ser recíproca y meterte algo en el culo más tarde?-.

-Si… Gracias… yo paso…- Le dije rodando los ojos; ¡ella era hermosa, freaky e ingeniosa como la chingada!

-¡No lo rechaces hasta que lo pruebes cariño!- me hizo burla dejando caer la toalla para colocarse los boxers.

La ignoré al caminar hacia el baño para tomarme otra ducha. Decidí que necesitaba echarme un montón de vainilla en el cabello después de saber que a ella le gustaba. _No creo que estuviera siendo manipulador; era más bien un puto cursi…_

Cuando salí del baño fui recibido por una recámara limpia y arreglada. Isabella había dejado sus ropas en una pila ordenada en la esquina izquierda de la recámara, encime de sus zapatos y a un costado e su bolsa de mano. Mi ropa también había sido ordenada y ahora yacían encima de las sábanas limpias que ella había recién cambiado. Pero la mejor cosa de mi recámara era que Bella estaba recostada en medio de mi cama y bebiéndose lo que parecía una malteada de fresa.

-Oye, terminé de hacer la malteada de fresa que habías comenzado en la cocina… ¿Espero que no te importe?- dijo no muy segura de haber sobrepasado el límite invisible, -Tu vaso está dentro del refrigerador… déjame ir por el…- comentó saliendo rápido de la habitación.

Volví a reírme porque ella no usaba una camisa, y luego me di cuenta de que tampoco me pidió una. Me puse un par de bóxers limpios justo antes de que ella regresara a la recámara, -¿Quiere que te preste una camisa? Le pregunté.

Bajó la vista hacia su pecho, -No Gracias, me gusta dormir sólo en mis bragas, pero como no tengo ninguna…- dijo con voz baja.

Le quité el vaso de la mano y le di un gran trago, -Mmmm bueno… realmente bueno…- Comenté bebiendo más.

Ambos yacíamos sin saber que decir en medio de mi habitación, de pie e inquietos sosteniendo nuestros respectivos vasos frente a la cama como si esto fuera un presagio. Comencé a preguntarme entonces si habría sido un error el haberle pedido que se quedara; era obvio de que esto era nuevo para ambos.

-¿De que lado de la cama duermes?- Exclamó rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Dije que sería honesto, -Bueno…- dije con una risita, -Me gusta dormir en medio. ¿Qué me dices de ti?-.

-También en el medio…- dijo riéndose.

-¡Mierda! ¡Bien! Pues… ambos podríamos dormir en medio. ¿Quieres el lado derecho o el izquierdo de en medio?- dije divertido.

-¿Guau…? Eso fue ingenioso Edward… Ahhhhh… ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? Sonó tan confundida como yo lo estaba, -Tomaré el izquierdo porque apoyé y fui voluntaria en la campaña de Clinton-.

-Espera, ¿La de Bill? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunté antes de darme cuenta a quien se refería.

-¡Era una niña inocente cuando Bill ejerció! ¡Hillary genio de las matemáticas!- gritó al caminar hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama y dejándose caer en ella. Estaba en lo correcto… pero lo que ella no sabía era que ella era la culpable de que mis neuronas no funcionaran bien; las estaba matando lentamente a todas.

Ella tenía un gesto pensativo y continuó hablando, -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí esta noche? Quiero decir… he escuchado mucho de ti gracias a Rose. Conste que Emmett no, el sólo decía cosas maravillosas sobre ti. Pero Rose, bueno, no quiero meter la pata, pero ella es mi héroe, dice las cosas como son. ¿Entonces porque rompiste la regla conmigo?-.

-Honestamente, no estoy cien por ciento seguro del por qué. Te deseaba, no había duda de ello, eres hermosa Isabella… y cuando fuiste firme acerca de no ir a tu departamento, tenía que tomar una decisión, y supongo que escogí la correcta. Tuve suerte… como tu dijiste anteriormente-. Me encogí de hombros, no muy seguro de si esa era toda la razón o no, me apoyé sobre mis codos, -¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos muy impresionables…?-.

-¿En serio…? ¿Qué hay con ellos?-.

-Bueno… Pues ellos dicen… Por favor… Y Gracias…- Dije bromeando.

-¡Y Fóllame!- Gritó en auge.

-¡Y Fóllame! ¡Definitivamente Fóllame!- Dije carcajeándome fuertemente.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la habitación volvió a tornarse silenciosa. Ambos nos movimos hacia el medio de la cama y con nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Estiré mi mano y la tomé por el antebrazo depositándola encime de mí. Su cabello mojado cayó sobre mi pecho y lo retiré de su cara y lo enrollé en mi mano detrás de su espalda.

Comencé a dibujar círculos en su espalda, -Trabajo en la mañana…- Le dije. Trataré de no despertarte… puedes quedarte cuanto quieras…-.

-Me quedaré sólo esta noche… Buenas noches Edward… Que descanses…- Me dijo.

-Alcé mi cabeza y la besé por encima de la suya. –Descansa Bella…-.

* * *

**¡****Bam Slam Thank you ma'am****!: **Nosotros lo venimos manejando como un gracias por el acostón y hasta nunca! Espero capten la idea hehe.

**Fonz o Fonzie: **Se refiere a un personaje muy famoso de la serie estadounidense _Happy Days: _cabello hacia atrás, chaqueta de cuero, seriedad, y un casanova total.

**J.D./MBA: **El primero es como un Doctorado en Derecho y el segundo se refiere a Maestría en administración de empresas. Es un programa con el que cuentan muchas universidades de derecho y administrativas. Dura generalmente 4 años y te permite salir con ambas carreras dándote la oportunidad de dedicarte al campo de tu preferencia.

* * *

**Bueno pues aquí les paso el siguiente capítulo de la historia, disculpen la tardanza pero la uni está acabando conmigo u.u… por cierto estoy subiendo cap. En lugar de hacer mi tarea hahaha voy a morir pero no me importa.**

**Por último quiero darle las gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritas y alerts, pero más aún a los que dejaron sus reviews… **_**Sire lo siento chica pero no me apareció tu correo x tanto no te conteste. **_**Por favor les pido que me cuenten que les parece la historia, si les gusta o no o si le bajo el tono ¬¬ o no se! Dudas y sugerencia… créanme así me motivan a terminar más rápido Gracias xo.**


	3. Implicaciones

**Previamente:**

**Edward**

-¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos muy impresionables…?-.

-¿En serio…? ¿Qué hay con ellos?-.

-Bueno… Pues ellos dicen… Por favor… Y Gracias…- Dije bromeando.

-¡Y Fóllame!- Gritó en auge.

-¡Y Fóllame! ¡Definitivamente Fóllame!- Dije carcajeándome fuertemente.

Pasaron un par de minutos y la habitación volvió a tornarse silenciosa. Ambos nos movimos hacia el medio de la cama y con nuestros cuerpos rozándose. Estiré mi mano y la tomé por el antebrazo depositándola encima de mí. Su cabello mojado cayó sobre mi pecho y lo retiré de su cara y lo enrollé en mi mano detrás de su espalda.

Comencé a dibujar círculos en su espalda, -Trabajo en la mañana…- Le dije. -Trataré de no despertarte… puedes quedarte cuanto quieras…-.

-Me quedaré sólo esta noche… Buenas noches Edward… Que descanses…- Me dijo.

-Alcé mi cabeza y la besé por encima de la suya. –Descansa Bella…-.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¡Implicaciones!**

**Edward**

_Angelward: -Oh Dios… Escucha… El Angelito ronronea mientras duerme…-._

_Devilward: -¿Por qué carajo duerme tanto él?... ¿Y por qué demonios no estás haciendo ruido suficiente para despertar su culo?-._

No tenía idea de cuando se quedó dormida o cuando yo la seguí. Con trabajo y escuché mi celular sonando y lo tomé aún medio dormido. –¿Hol… laaa…?- Contesté con un bostezo.

Escuché a alguien aclararse la garganta antes de responder, -¿Ed…? Ammm… ¿Edward? ¿Es Ángela señor…? Está… ¿Todo bien Señor? ¿Está usted enfermo…?-.

-Ahhhmmm…- Contesté con un gemido soñoliento diagonal bostezo.

_¿Por qué Ángela me estaba llamando?_

-Edward… ¿Estás ahí? ¿Perdón por molestarte pero…?- Escuché ruidos al fondo, era Carlisle al otro lado de la línea pidiendo el teléfono.

-¿Edward? ¿Dónde diablos estás? Nunca se te había hecho tarde antes… ¿Sabes siquiera que horas son?- pensé que aún estaba soñando.

Bajé la vista hacia mi pecho sólo para encontrarme con mechones y mechones de cabello caoba. Giré mi vista hacia la mesita de noche en el lado derecho de la cama y jadeé muy fuerte cuando me di cuenta que eran más de las _diez _de la maldita mañana. Me aclaré la garganta para quitar el sueño de mi voz antes de contestarle a mi padre, -Perdón papá, me quedé dormido. Estaré ahí lo más pronto posible-.

Mi voz o mis movimientos o ambos hicieron que Bella se revolviera sobre mí. Arqueó su espalda presionando sus tetas contra mi pecho en un reflejo al estirarse y luego gimió en voz alta. Traté de tapar el micrófono con la mano pero sabía que fue demasiado tarde, mi padre había escuchado.

-¿Y cómo demonios planeas hacer eso cuando te encuentras en la casa de alguna mujer? Con un carajo, ¡será mejor que te apures Edward Anthony! O… ¡estarás llegando hasta el viernes!- declaró antes de que la línea se desconectara; o mejor dicho antes de que él colgara.

_¡Carajo! ¡Mierda! ¡Coño!_

¡Trabajar con la familia apesta! ¡No había llegado tarde nunca! Ni una sola vez en todos los años que llevo trabajando en su firma, ni una puta vez. Este era la primera y única vez que había pedido un día de descanso y era como si hubiera pedido un puto riñón. Pedí que me dieran el viernes libre porque Jasper y yo teníamos planeado para ese día todo un itinerario para Emmett.

-Buenos días…- dijo Bella dulcemente antes de que prácticamente saltara de la cama luego de ver mi despertador en la mesita, -¿¡Oh Dios Mío? Son las putas diez con veintitrés putos minutos de la puta mañana; ¿Cómo mierda sucedió eso?- dijo quitándose rápidamente mis boxers y arrojándose al piso en busca de su Brasier.

_Ella hizo que mi erección matutina se convirtiera en una erección completa._

_Angelward: -Ella es muy… Este… Locuaz por las mañanas…-._

_Devilward: -Si dice "PUTO" una vez más, voy a bajarme de tu hombro y me arrastraré hasta el de ella para cogerme el orificio más cercano… ese sería su oído… Emm ¿cierto?-._

-Si, y se me hace tarde para el trabajo…- Mascullé molesto conmigo mismo por dejar que mi padre tuviera motivos para quejarse.

-¿Por qué no pusiste la alarma? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste…?- Preguntó lo obvio.

Excepto que esa no era una opción para mí. He sufrido de insomnio desde el accidente. Nunca duermo más de tres horas y media, cuatro a lo mucho cada noche. Con el tiempo he aprendido a lidiar con ello. Era todo lo que mi cuerpo requería, entonces no comprendía porqué había dormido tanto.

-Yo no uso mi alarma porque me he levantado a las 4 cada mañana de cada día de mi maldita vida… ¡No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto! ¡Mierda!- exclamé caminando hacia mi baño para poder orinar.

Esto debía ser culpa de Isabella. Era una maldita bruja que había utilizado su maldita magia vudú sobre mí. Primero me había hecho romper las reglas y ahora me encontraba bajo su embrujo. Susurré un pequeño Gracias hacia el cielo porque debía existir un poder supremo responsable de que hoy no tuviera que estar en la corte. Eso hubiera sido: _¡Tan… malditamente… Genial!_

Orinar cuando la tienes dura es algo difícil… pero mi polla no estaba dura… estaba durísima. ¡Y la hija de puta no estaba cooperando para nada! Estos sucesos me hacen recordar el porque pienso que cada hogar debería tener un urinario.

Cinco, _si cinco_… minutos después caminé hasta el lavabo para lavarme las manos y cepillarme los dientes. Bella entró al baño, levantó su falda y sentó su hermoso culo en mi retrete. Casi me echo a correr para darle privacidad pero luego decidí que si quisiera alguna la hubiera pedido primero.

-¿Nunca habías visto a una chica orinar, cierto?- Se burló.

Bueno, supongo que no estaba siendo muy sutil… -Nop…- Dije cepillándome los dientes. Le eché otro vistazo y ella se estaba limpiando. _Carajo… ¿Podría esto ser más incómodo?_

Observé como se bajaba su falda de nuevo y después gruñir cuando vio su cabello en el espejo. Estaba salvaje y completamente despeinado, pero de alguna manera lucía bien en ella. Aun así era hermosa. Aproveché para mirar el mío y decidí que necesitaba domesticarlo con un poco con agua. Ella caminó hasta mí y yo me moví hacia un lado para que pudiera lavarse las manos, después tomó un poco de pasta dental en su dedo índice y la restregó en sus dientes.

-Perdón…- le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella entendió a lo que me refería; No tenía un cepillo de dientes extra, ¿Para qué?

-Está bien…- Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. –Mmm mejor…- dijo sacando la lengua y pasándola por sus dientes.

Quería salir corriendo del cuarto; y quería enterrarme de nuevo en su coño, pero si lo hacía, se me haría más tarde aún.

_Decisiones… Decisiones… Decisiones…_

_Angelward y Devilward: juntos de nuevo. Esos bastardos estaban conspirando en mi contra, -Si… Buen chico… Corre… Toma un condón… Y luego juguemos a las escondidas con nuestro pene-._

¡Conste que ellos eran los culpables!

Ella aún se encontraba frente al espejo, su bolsa de mano estaba abierta y noté como alineaba su polvo compacto, delineador, y lápiz labial. Miré su rostro y ella me estaba sonriendo através del espejo. Ella se giró para mirarme directamente y luego hacia abajo. Había seguido la recomendación de mis dos compinches… ¡literalmente! Estaba de pie frente a ella, desnudo de la cintura para abajo con mi polla golpeando mi estómago con cada paso que daba hacia ella saludándola… ya con impermeable puesto claro…

-¿Qué estás haciendo Edward…?- Dijo riéndose pero con la mirada fija en mi verga.

-Todo tuyo cariño… Estoy listo…- Dije mirándomela. -¿La quieres…?-.

Vi como se subía la falda hasta la cintura y alzaba su culito para sentarse en el tocador del baño abriéndose de piernas para mí. _Que buena chica… _observé asombrado el cuan perfecta se veía con su brillante coño esperando por mí. –Déjame la ropa puesta- Declaró.

_No-hay-pro-ble-ma…_

Caminé hacia ella y con una mano detrás de su cabeza, la incliné un poco para lamer su delicioso cuello. –Edward… Tengo que decirte algo… Yo…- pero luego la corté porque este no era el momento para hablar. Introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca ansioso de las cosas por venir. Estaba entusiasmado besándola. Sabía incluso mejor que esta mañana…

-Edward…- continuó. Mis manos ya habían alcanzado su centro. Acaricié su sexo y estuve satisfecho de sentir la humedad y el calor de su excitación. -¡Espera!- Dijo jadeando. –Necesito decirte algo…- comenzó y yo la besé _de nuevo_ haciéndola callar definitivamente. -Por favor…- continuó mientras yo mordisqueaba su delicada mandíbula y bajando hasta su suave cuello.

Carajo, necesitaba que se callara de una vez por todas, -Maldita sea Isabella… si no estoy dentro de ti en 2.5 segundos, voy a explotar- declaré mientras ella asentía permitiéndome continuar. No iba a durar mucho por lo visto.

Posicioné la cabeza de mi polla en su entrada y dando unos golpecitos alrededor de su coño con ella. -Voy a necesitar que te vengas rápido Isabella…- dije mordiéndole una oreja. –Tu coño se siente deliciosamente apretado, deberías saber. Es tu maldita culpa por tenerme tan excitado…-

Ella besó mi mejilla y dijo, -No necesito correrme Edward…-

_¡Diablos no!_

_¡Ahora tendría que asegurarme de que lo hiciera!_

-No conozco a los anteriores hombres con los que has estado Isabella… pero, _tú_… ¡te vendrás cada vez que te coja!- dije enterrándome en ella, -Tan malditamente apretada cariño… maldito coño tan delicioso… La mejor vagina en el mundo…- Dije comenzando a moverme dentro de ella. -Ordeñas mi polla taaan ricoooo…-.

-¡Ohhh Cristo! ¡Jesús! Sigue hablando…-

Su cabeza golpeaba contra el espejo. Quería arrancarle la blusa pero entonces _¿Qué carajo vestiría? _Abrí más sus piernas para acomodar mejor mi pelvis sosteniéndome fuertemente de sus rodillas y evitar que se cayera. – Mmm sabes lo que quiero hacer… Quiero arrancarte la blusa y coger esas deliciosas tetas… ¡sólo coger duramente cada rincón y grieta de tu cuerpo! ¡Y cubrirte con mi leche!-.

Empujaba dentro y fuera de ella de manera rápida buscando su liberación y concentrándome en retener la mia. Bajé mi vista hasta donde estábamos conectados y vi sus labios inferiores rosas hinchados acogiéndome y casi me vengo con la erótica imagen. Mi polla estaba tan empapada de sus jugos que se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su firme agarre sin esfuerzo alguno.

-¡Carajo si!...- grité al sentir como sus paredes me apretaban. –Aprieta mi verga cariño… córrete en ella… córrete para mi… Mierda así Bellah…-.

Sus uñas de seguro dejarían una marca en mis brazos, pero a este punto no me importaba un carajo. Ella me ayudaba moviendo su pelvis hacia delante y atrás jadeando y gritando mi nombre.

Llevaba un ritmo marcado… era algo así como profundo, profundo, profundo, un poco hacia la izquierda, un poco hacia la derecha, lento, lento… estaba _montándola_ rápido hasta la meta; estaba acercándose peligrosamente hacia su _final_, ¡_Santa_ mierda! Talvez debería atarla y _secuestrarla_ hasta el día de la boda. Su coño era pura _clase _yo, el _último_ placer y mi polla estaba en el_ fuego_… estaba moliendo bajo mi propia maldita melodía…

_Angelward: -la música es el lenguaje de Dios…-_

_Devilward: -Apuesto a que si Pendejoward dice esa mierda al revés sería algún mensaje… __**M**__ontándola… __**F**__inal… __**S**__anta… __**S**__ecuestrarla… __**C**__lase… __**U**__ltimo… __**F**__uego…- _**(Perdón pero por obvias razones las siglas no quedan igual en español, el mensaje original en inglés era REHKCUF o sea FUCKHER lol)**

Me encontraba tan malditamente cerca que decidí humedecer mi pulgar en mi boca y llevarlo hasta su clítoris. Eso lo hizo y finalmente se vino. Aun podía sentirla temblando y agitándose bajo mi cuerpo después de mi propio orgasmo.

Sonreí y besé su sien, -Tengo que vestirme… ¿Qué tal estuvo…?- porque en serio a quién no le gusta que le aumenten su ego de vez en cuando… o en _mi_ caso _cada maldita vez_.

-¡Putamente perfecto!- me contestó.

¡Carajo si no! –Nada incompleto para ti cariño…- dije deshaciéndome del condón usado y tomando una toalla para secarme el sudor. Tenía que arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

_¡Trabajo!_

_¡Mierda!_

_¡Si tan sólo pudiera llamar diciendo que estaba enfermo!_

-¿Puedo usar tu cocina? Necesito un café urgentemente… no sé que demonios me pasa, nunca me quedo dormida como me pasó hoy y ¡puta madre todavía estoy asueñada!- confesó frente a la puerta de mi closet; supe a lo que se refería, incluso cuando había dormido ocho horas sabía que de no haber sido por la llamada telefónica habría continuado durmiendo. Asentí y volví a sumergirme dentro del closet en busca de mis zapatos.

Estaba listo para irme cuando la esencia de café recién hecho llegó hasta mi habitación. Normalmente me tomaría uno en el Starbucks más cercano de camino a la oficina pero esto tendría que bastar por hoy.

Ella me pasó una taza, -es negro…- Me dijo.

-Gracias…- contesté rápidamente, -¿Dónde te estás hospedando Bella?- pregunté antes de recordar que ella no rompió la regla numero uno, bueno mi regla número uno, no sabía cual se rompería en su escala… quizá me estaba imponiendo.

-No te preocupes por eso Edward, ya llamé un taxi. Debe estar por llegar , supongo que están muy ocupados. Esperaré afuera por él-. Respondió saliendo de la cocina.

La tomé del brazo deteniéndola. –Te daré un aventón Isabella. Y no aceptaré un no como respuesta- Le dije mientras me dedicaba a buscar un poco de crema dentro del refrigerador.

-Me imagino que no cocinas, ¿verdad?- se burló ella. –perdón por espiar, estaba buscando un poco de crema, pero todo lo que encontré ahí dentro fue leche… perdona- dijo ella agachando la cabeza en vergüenza. Fue entonces cuando pensé_: Para ser tan dominante, si que sabe actuar como sumisa._

-La mayoría de las noches ceno fuera…- dije con un encogimiento de hombros. -¿Entonces donde te dejo? ¿En casa de Emmett y Rose?- pregunté.

-No. Me estoy quedando en el Hotel Edgewater. ¿Por si aun quieres desviarte?- me dijo dándome la oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

Me reí, por supuesto que ahí se estaba hospedando ya que la boda de su hermano y la recepción se llevarían a cabo en ese lugar. –No, vamos… que de por si se me hace tarde para el trabajo-.

Justo antes de salir por la puerta, ella se apartó el cabello de su cremoso cuello. De manera instintiva la ayude regresándolo a su lugar. Ella me miró como si fuera un alien, -¿Qué?- le pregunté de manera inocente.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso…? ¿Acaso tu…? ¿Me diste unos golpecitos en la cabeza o acariciaste mi cabello?- Me preguntó.

-¡No!- Tartamudeé, tuve que mentir, de ninguna manera iba a confesar esto. –Tenías algo encima de ella… ¿Una basurita o quizá caspa? Agregué rápidamente.

-¡Yo no tengo caspa! Una basurita quizá, ¡pero lo dudo! ¡Enséñamela!- ordenó con una mano extendida esperando y la otra en la cadera.

-¿Cómo?- me encogí de hombros sin comprender.

-¡La basura! ¡Quiero verla!- continuó ella diciendo.

-¡Oh con una chingada! ¿Tienes que estar bromeando? ¡Te la quité y luego se cayó al suelo!- Me miró con expresión incrédula golpeando mi piso de madera con su pie, al parecer no se lo estaba creyendo. –¡Entonces busca en el piso y encuéntrala tu misma!- estaba súper frustrado. Pero sabía aun así no me había creído.

-¡Lo que sea! ¿Podemos irnos por favor? ¡Ahora!-.

-Después de ti _Princesa_…- Dije sarcásticamente y muy encabronado por ser descubierto. Y después haciéndole una reverencia al pasar.

Ella sacó el celular de su bolsa de mano y marcó un número mientras íbamos saliendo; no sabía a quién llamaba. Procedí a ponerle seguro a mi puerta pero podía escuchar su conversación. –Sí, habla Bella Swan, llamo para cancelar un taxi- declaró, luego esperó a la persona al otro lado de la línea y luego continuó –Si, gracias de todas maneras, es sólo que mi suerte es tan grande que esta mañana me encontré con el _Príncipe Encantado_ y él me va a dar un aventón de regreso a mi _Castillo_- Dijo riéndose –Si, aun ando en Seattle…- Luego más risa –Gracias cariño… que tengas también un buen día… Nos vemos…- Terminó cerrando su teléfono.

El elevador sonó y nosotros lo abordamos –¡Qué divertido!- murmuré.

-¡Graciosísimo!- corrigió ella.

-Por aquí- le dije cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron hacia el garaje subterráneo de mi edificio.

Mi mano viajó hasta su espalda baja y tuve que morderme el labio en un esfuerzo por combatir un gemido. Ella tenía un caminar muy sexy y esa pequeña minifalda negra se le pegaba como un guante resaltando todas sus malditas curvas perfectas. Era perfecta de la cabeza a los pies y ¡OH-MIERDA! Acabo de recordar que no está usando bragas… ¡MÁTENME AHORA!-.

Corrí hacia mi auto y le abrí la puerta del lado del copiloto y ella miró alrededor del lote con gesto confundido, -¿Ahora qué _Princesa_? Le pregunté.

-¿Un Volvo? ¿Conduces un puto Volvo?- Cuestionó. –¡Y encima de todo plateado! ¡Maldito plateado, el color más aburrido después del blanco!-.

_Angelward: -Bueno… No es sólo porque es seguro en la ciudad… Hay otras razones… Y… Para tu información, ¡tiene una puntuación de 50 con sus 3 puntos por el cinturón de seguridad!-._

_Devilward: -Espera que vea mi Vanquish… va a querer chuparme la polla de nuevo… sólo espera y verás Princesa…-._

-¿Qué carajo Bella? ¡No insultes mi maldito auto! ¡Si quieres un puto aventón, sienta tu dulce trasero en el maldito asiento y cierra la maldita boca! Esta es la puta razón del porque no salía con nadie. Nunca podría convivir con alguien que estuviera sobre mi todo el tiempo expresando sus opiniones. ¿Acaso le pregunté cuál era su maldito color favorito o qué tipo de auto le gusta manejar? ¡No! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque no es de mi incumbencia; por eso!

-¡Relájate! ¡sólo fue una observación!- Dijo antes de que el guardia de seguridad Quill se acercara a nosotros.

-¿Está todo bien señorita?- le preguntó a ella en vez que a mí. Yo vivía en este edificio, pero él se dirigió a ella. ¿Okey? Te imaginas, yo fui el que gritó y maldijo, ¡pero yo pago su salario! ¡Pendejo!

Bella en un acto que me dejó de nuevo sorprendido contestó: Sí, todo está bien, solo son las típicas hormonas masculinas, ¡insultas el carro de un hombre y antes de darte cuenta le da un ataque histérico! Edward aquí es sólo un animal de hábitos- Dijo señalándome con la cabeza. –Pero Gracias por preguntar- Dijo sonriéndole a Quil para después ocupar su asiento y cerrando su propia maldita puerta.

Ocupé el asiento de conductor ignorando completamente a Quil y llevándome dos dedos al puente de mi nariz. –Me disculpo… eso estuvo fuera de lugar- dije antes de encenderé el auto.

-No te preocupes, yo también me disculpo, olvidé… que los hombres son muy sensibles en lo referente a sus autos. Es sólo que cuando pienso en volvos, me imagino a un hombre de familia con su esposa y sus dos y medio mocosos pequeños, y no olvidemos al perro… tal vez un gato también… ups perdón…- dijo riéndose.

-Bueno pues éste no es cualquier volvo. Mira, te mostraré- dije moviéndome de mi plaza de aparcamiento y acelerando fuera del estacionamiento subterráneo. Hice mi mejor intento por esquivar otros autos para mostrarle que ésta era una increíble pieza de maquinaria y no cualquier automóvil. Sólo desaceleré cuando me di cuenta cómo se sujetaba de su asiento y cuando ella finalmente dijo -¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Has probado tu punto; ahora por favor baja la maldita velocidad!-.

Me carcajeé aparcando frente a su hotel justo a tiempo, -¡Ya llegamos!- Dije muy orgulloso de mi mismo.

-Ok… Bueno Edward… No sólo fue un _completo_ placer conocerte- exclamó quitándose pelusas invisibles de su falda, -Pero… debo decir, que estoy enamorada… de tu _**¡Estúpido y Flamante Volvo Plateado!**_- agregó rápidamente abriendo la puerta y saliendo de mi alcance con una risa juguetona y cerrando la puerta de manera inmediata tras ella.

Me reí de nuevo por millonésima vez, luego bajé la ventana del lado del copiloto y le hice un gesto con mi dedo para que se acercara. Ella continuó riéndose, sin embargo se acercó al auto y se agachó un poco para ver mi rostro sonriendo, -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted _mi príncipe_?- bromeó.

-Avísame cuando vuelvas a necesitar un propio y excelente aventón _princesa_ Isabella… Y no me refiero sólo a mi ¡_**Hermoso y Flamante Volvo Plateado**_!-.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás carcajeándose y yo arranqué dejándola atrás. Por instinto miré a través del espejo retrovisor y vi su silueta aun agitándose de risa. Bajé la velocidad no queriendo perderme alguna otra cosa que hiciera, pero la perdí de vista demasiado pronto ya que otros autos se atravesaron bloqueándome la vista.

Bajé mi vista hacia el tablero y me di cuenta que ya eran las once treinta, ¡CARAJO!

Entré corriendo al edificio donde mi padre Carlisle y Aro su viejo socio de negocios se habían hecho un nombre en el mundo jurídico. No me molesté en esperar los elevadores sino que subí corriendo el tramo de escaleras que sólo eran tres, y abrí las puertas de cristal de la firma de abogados. Inmediatamente fijé mi mirada en Ángela quien esperaba por mi a un lado de nuestra recepcionista.

-¿Cómo está?- le pregunté. Ella sabía a quién me estaba refiriendo.

-Él está bien, sólo está tratando de hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero se estaba riendo luego de colgarte el teléfono. Dijo haber escuchado a una chica- comentó con una risita, -sus palabras textuales fueron, "¡Finalmente!"- concluyó Ángela.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- Le pregunté camino a mi oficina.

Ella se encogió de hombros y supe que para ella tampoco tenía mucho sentido.

-Gracias Ángela- dije abriendo la puerta de mi oficina personal. Tenía que buscar en mi escritorio el expediente que necesitaba para acabar con los registros.

-¿Edward…? Debió haber sido tremenda chica si hizo que llegaras tarde al trabajo… creo que a eso se refería tu papá…- y luego abandonó mi oficina.

Me senté pensando en ello. Si… tremenda chica… y también que buen polvo era.

Después de encontrar el expediente que necesitaba para los registros salí de mi oficina. Ya que tenía que entregárselo personalmente a Jane, nuestra transcriptora porque ya era tarde. Con las prisas me choqué contra Carlisle, -¡Mierda!- se me salió, -Perdona papá, ¿Estás bien?- pregunté mientras el sacudía la cabeza por el golpe.

-¿Qué diablos sucede contigo el día de hoy muchacho?- Susurró, -Sígueme…- dijo alejándose.

Lo seguí hasta su oficina, -En buena onda papá- comencé a decir, -¡Dame un poco de crédito aquí!- dije luego que el cerrara la puerta. – Me choqué contigo y automáticamente piensas que estoy perdiendo la razón. ¡Hoy llegué tarde después de abrir la puerta y desactivar la alarma de estas oficinas por los últimos cuatro años, en los cuales nunca he tomado unas vacaciones, sin mencionar un día libre por enfermedad o causas personales! ¡Y ahora me armas un escándalo! ¡Así que ya párale!-.

Ok, sabía que me había pasado al momento de terminar, pero también sabía que nada podía afectar la relación entre Carlisle y yo, así que estaríamos bien al final del día.

-tremenda chica… Es todo lo que diré, eso es todo por el momento Edward- dijo con su típica voz calmada.

Me quedé como aturdido frente a su escritorio. Después de que ignorara mi presencia por un rato pregunté. -¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso?-.

-Hijo… Ni una sola vez Esme o yo tuvimos que despertarte. Es día de semana, e incluso si hubieras estado despierto toda la noche con esta chica misteriosa que escuché, y no vayas a negar que estabas con alguien hace unos momentos… Aun así no explica por qué estabas en su cama o por qué ella estaba en la tuya…- traté de hablar, pero él me interrumpió. –No he terminado… soy un hombre inteligente. Me gustaría apostar que ella estaba en la tuya y bueno, ambos sabemos que eso nunca ha pasado antes, con todas tus reglas y demás basura que he escuchado. No estoy molesto contigo, y me encantaría saber los detalles, pero sé que eso no sucederá… así que… sólo diré, tremenda chica…- finalizó viéndome fijamente a la espera de mi respuesta.

Me di cuenta que aunque normalmente sufría de mal genio, cuando se refería a los interrogatorios, yo usualmente estaba el 99.9 por ciento en lo correcto. Bueno, tendría que disculparme con Bella y ahora con mi padre, sabiendo que ellos estaban en lo correcto y que yo exageraba. Todo el maldito mundo estabas patas arriba. Quizá el día de hoy era una especie de día contrario o alguna pendejada así. –Perdón papá, lo que dije estuvo fuera de lugar. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer hoy; en especial porque estaré fuera mañana… tal vez podríamos platicar más tarde… ¿ok?- dije procediendo a tamborilear los dedos nerviosamente sobre su escritorio.

¡Estaba hecho un desastre!

Gracias a Dios no presionó. –Gracias hijo…- Dijo volviendo a su trabajo.

Salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí dirigiéndome adonde Jane.

**BPOV**

Hola… Me llamo Bella y quisiera ser tu amiga… ¡Okey, está bien! ¡Quiero follarte hasta morir!

Una palabra que me describe sería despreocupada. Por qué preocuparse y especular sobre tu vida cuando puedes estarla disfrutado. Es tu vida… vívela al máximo y recuerda hacerte feliz cada día. Oh si… ¡también soy una perra egoísta!

La diferencia entre hombres y mujeres es que ellos, los hombres lo tienen mucho más fácil que el resto de nosotros en lo que se refiere al sexo. _Y no me hagan comenzar con el resto de los doble moral_… ellos son aceptados mientras que nosotras somos negadas. Los hombres sembraban su avena en la espera de encontrar una mujer que la quiera. Bueno, supongo que eran afortunados de tener una relación dos en uno. Imagino que al final de la cosecha terminaré siendo la vieja criada de la esquina **(creo que se refiere a la vida)…** ¡pero con un coño feliz!

Soy promiscua. No hay absolutamente nada de malo en tener un saludable apetito sexual. El sexo casual no es asunto de nadie más que el mío propio.

Cuando un hombre vive de aventuras de una noche, son generalizados por su propio género como "Un Héroe". Sus contrapartes los llaman "hombrezuelos"** (no obtuve otro equivalente pero si ven Grey's Anatomy entenderán)**. Creo que eso está completamente fuera de lugar. Cuando un hombre folla a una mujer obtiene placer de ello. Es la mejor droga del mundo.

Yo me drogo al ser follada.

Si una mujer se acuesta con un hombre y sueña con un felices por siempre está loca. El sexo no es amor y el amor no es el sexo. El amor es una emoción, mientras que el sexo es un acto. Ambos combinados podrían resultar catastróficos y según he oído podían ser _shangri la_ **(1)**.

El amor es un estado mental. Una vez estuve enamorada; o eso creí… después de terminar con Jacob por razones que luego discutiré, me di cuenta que con el tiempo, el amor que sentía por él se tornó el odio, entendimiento, aprobación, perdón, y eventualmente en una amistad.

Cuando una mujer se dedica a tener aventuras de una noche, su contraparte la etiqueta de zorra, mientras que su propio género la caracteriza como puta.

¡NO ES JUSTO!

Odio la doble moral.

Así que en un Miércoles por la noche después de estar en un vuelo por no tengo una puta idea cuántas horas. Me registré en mi habitación de hotel y tomé un taxi, -A cualquier parte donde pueda conseguir un trago y encontrar un hombre lo decentemente atractivo para coger- dije.

El taxista se giró a mirarme como si hubiera escuchado mal. Era lo suficientemente viejo como para ser mi abuelo pero me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-¡Si señora!- Dijo regresando a su posición y observándome a través del espejo retrovisor.

_Gracias a Dios sabía en qué año nos encontrábamos… 2009 bastardos sexistas…_

El recorrido no fue muy largo. Me asomé para ver el taxímetro y le pasé mi dinero.

-Gracias abuelito…-

Alcé la vista hasta hacia las luces y el letrero de neón decía "Eclipse" en blanco empolvado. _Nombre pegajoso_… dije pensando.

Al entrar al club observé a todos los hombres del lugar. Podría señalarlos sólo por la manera en que lucen y se manejan. Chicos lindos… chauvinistas… tiranos… hombres alfa… marimachos… masculinos… femeninos… caballeros… cuates… cerdos… infieles… cabezas huecas… ¡y entonces encontré un _reto_!

Él tenía _Jode-me_ ojos verdes, _Jode-me_ cabello despeinado, _Jode-me_ mandíbula, _Jode-me_ cuerpo, y oh si… me _lo jodí_.

Y luego… ¡NO ME JODAS!

Cuando iba en camino a escapar de las garras de Edward alias: _quiero acurrucarme contigo nena_… fuera de su cuarto ¡entra por la puerta principal ningún otro más que mi hermano Emmett y mi prácticamente también hermano mayor Jasper Hale!

Primero vino la sonrisa… y luego vino el ceño fruncido. Primero felices de verme y luego decepcionados. Dándose cuenta que yo, su hermana pequeña acababa de estar con su amigo.

Jasper, -¿Cómo estás cielo?– dijo caminando hacia mi y sosteniéndome con esos andares tan relajados típicos de él.

Te he echado de menos Jazz – le dije abrazándolo con fuerza – Yo no sabia – le susurré. El negó con la cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos, en un intento por restarle importancia.

-¿Bella? Esta es la casa de Edward… - Dijo Emmet dirigiéndose a Jasper – Nuestro amigo Edward, del que siempre hemos hablado… - dijo pero luego agito su mano y vino a darme un abrazo también.

-Yo no sabía… no le pregunté su apellido… no va a ser incómodo… ¿de acuerdo? Lo prometo– les dije cuando nos sentamos.

-Demasiado tarde para eso– dijo Jasper sonriendo

Y luego todos comenzamos a reír. Si eso no despertó a Edward, no sabría que lo haría. Emmett era más escandaloso que una hiena en celo.

-Me voy… – dije rápidamente

-¡No! – dijo Emmett – Vas a tener que hacer frente a esto. Ambos asistirán a mi maldita boda. Voy a despertar su culo – exclamó, pero luego escuchamos la ducha...

Jasper- Anda vamos a jugar, ¿Bella…? ¿Tienes dinero con que apostar nena? – me preguntó.

Los seguí a una mesa redonda que se encontraba cerca de la sala principal del departamento, - lo hago… incluso tengo algunas notas post-it con TD (**Te debo) **ya que para el momento en que termine… ustedes estarán hundidos…- me burlé.

Entonces jugaríamos Póker.

…_Jueves… 11:35 am._

Corrí a mi habitación de hotel. Después de tomar una ducha rápida, sequé mi cabello hasta dejarlo bien lacio, me puse un par de pantalones cortos blancos y una blusa de tirantes color rosa pálido; Seattle en verano era abrasador… Dentro de la habitación miré el reloj despertador que estaba a un lado de mi cama y me di cuenta que era pasado del mediodía y Rosalie, mi extraordinaria-MA, no me había llamado todavía. Entonces, llegué a la conclusión de que Emmett no le dijo que me vio ayer por la noche… Ah sí, en casa de Edward.

Edward Masen, el tipo que ella me dijo ha follado más que yo y que no se me permitía tocar, porque ella patearía mi trasero si lo hiciera. Claro, teniendo en cuenta si no moría antes debido a una enfermedad de transmisión sexual adquirida por cierta polla ¡antes de que ella me alcanzara!

¡Carajo!

_Yo estaba protegida...__Yo estaba protegida..._

Seguí recitando, pero mierda si no estaba un poco asustada.

Revisé mis labios en el espejo y todo estaba bien.

-¡Ya era maldita hora que llamaras Bella! Emmett dijo que llegaste ayer, ¿por qué coño soy la última persona que llamas?- Escuché decir a Rose a través del teléfono.

-¡Te quiero! ¡Te extraño! ¡Y mierda No puedo esperar a verte nena! ¿Quieres que yo vaya o nos vemos en algún lugar? – Le pregunté.

-¡Carajo Bella, no me hables bonito! ¡Después de darte un beso y un abrazo, voy a patear tu culo!- me dijo.

-Me parece bien, sabes que me gusta rrrudo...- ladré. - Una buena nalgada nunca le ha hecho mal a nadie... De hecho recibí unas ayer por la noche.

-¿Ayer por la noche? ¿Aquí en Seattle o a bordo del avión? ¡Eres una zorra! ¡Quiero detalles, pero que sea en persona! Nos vemos… en la cafetería Cherry Street que está entre la 1ra. y Clay, llego ahí en treinta minutos. - Bueno, supongo que ella no sabía quién me dio las nalgadas anoche... aún.

Divisé su BMW rojo y en mi prisa por verla corrí hacia ella cuando el coche se detuvo. Tenía casi un año que no la veía y era el mayor tiempo que hemos estado separadas. Ambas teníamos tan sólo diez años cuando nos conocimos y nos acoplamos al instante. Al ser nuevo en un pequeño pueblo, nos convertimos en nuestra otra mitad. Nuestros hermanos se volvieron hermanos y nosotras nos volvimos hermanas sólo para ser separadas cuando tuvimos que enfrentar al mundo real. Sin embargo nuestro vínculo era demasiado fuerte como para ser roto y olvidado. Cuando yo no podía, ella venía a verme en Boston, siempre nos hacíamos tiempo para estar juntas.

Abri la puerta de su auto y ella saltó de el con lágrimas en los ojos. Estuvimos abrazadas probablemente por un largo periodo de tiempo, pero es natural para nosotras, cada una era el soporte de la otra.

- Las mujeres que llegan a la oficina de tu ginecólogo deben odiarte, estás de cuánto... 16 semanas y aun no se te nota... - La halagué, excepto que era la maldita verdad.

- ¿y qué pasa con el resplandor ... Todo el mundo me dice que tengo un resplandor...- dijo.

-Sí... lo tienes... oh espera... no, ¡ese es el maldito sol que reflejan tus lentes! - me burlé.

- ¡Perra! Vamos, antes de que nos derritamos con este puto sol. Te invitaré un café para que puedas despertar tu culo y me des mejores cumplidos!- dijo deslizando su mano en mi brazo y empujándome hacia delante.

Nuestro camarero Seth era muy amable y atento, me recordó a Emmett cuando era joven, pero odiaba el hecho de que luego que lo descubría mirando mis tetas, éste se avergonzaba. Decidí ayudarlo. - Seth...- Comencé.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...- dijo Rosalie rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Le pregunté.

-Siempre haces esto... deja en paz al pobre chico Bella...- dijo.

-¿Qué...? le estoy ayudando ...- dije y me dirigí a Seth una vez más, - Escucha mi amor, no me ofende que estés mirando mis tetas. Sé que son hermosas y no es que yo sea arrogante, pero las han felicitado antes…- Me reí porque después de escuchar la palabra 'tetas' su piel oscura perdido todo el color. – Si... ósea, si te gustan las tetas y te hacen feliz… cuando las chicas te pillen otra vez mirando sus exquisitas te- tas... sonríe... demuestra seguridad. La mayoría de las chicas, incluso si se sienten ofendidas por esto, no sabrán qué decir si tú sonríes. Pero si luces todo incómodo y avergonzado entonces tendrán munición para patear tu culo... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero...?-

Él asintió con la cabeza: - Gracias...- dijo sonriéndome y sentí como si hubiera salvado al mundo.

Tan pronto como se fue con nuestro pedido ella preguntó: - Entonces... has dicho que te dieron unas nalgadas... Esto no sucede a menudo... ¿cierto...? Él debió haber sido ¿bueno y seguro de sí mismo? - dijo.

-Umm Humm... mucho...-

- ¡Detalles mujer! Vas a hacerme rogar...- dejó escapar un largo suspiro, junto con una confesión: -Tu hermano tiene esta idea de que el bebé puede ver su polla, así que no hemos...-

La interrumpí, - ¿Estás bromeando? Ese maldito pendejo-.

Rosalie comenzó a reír: - Espera...- dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras entre risas - le dije lo estúpido que era y que si él no me da, mi novio de plástico lo haría.- continuó riéndose –así que le di un ultimátum, si él preferiría que su hijo vea su polla o un conejo **(2)** morado trepando por mi coño.-

-Esa no fue exactamente una buena manera de salirte con la tuya, de dibujos animados para niños y todo. Podrías haber perdido realmente el caso, si tan sólo mi hermano tuviera un poco de cerebro.- al parecer Rosalie y mi hermano eran dos manzanas caídas del mismo árbol…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca Bella! Ellos no pueden ver nada, ¡lo leí en un libro!- dijo.

Me reí porque yo no tenía ni una puta idea. - Lo siento...- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Uhhh, vas a hacer que siga insistiendo, no se hablara más de mí... Quiero detalles, el tamaño del pene, el nivel de resistencia, y las posiciones...- dijo, y entonces vi su resplandor. Solo que si lo hubiera mencionado se hubiese arrastrado sobre la mesa y procedido a patearme hasta morir.

-Así que Mr. Big o Hung... Dios me encanta HBO... Resultó ser Edward Masen.- Dije como si nada.

Finalmente tuve que mirarla porque ni siquiera podía escuchar su respiración, así de silenciosa estaba. - Di algo...- Le dije. - Uhhh... Me siento como Ricitos de oro después de encontrar aquella que eera la adecuada!- Le dije tratando de hacer una broma.

- Bellahhhh...-

-¿Qué?-

- Yo sé que él es tremendamente apuesto, pero también es oh-tan inalcanzable...- dijo.

- Lo único que quiero alcanzar... Es su polla... Y la tuve... Varias veces...-

En ese momento Seth decidió aparecerse con mi_ Frappé_ _Expresso Macchiato con caramelo_ y el _Frappé de café con leche sabor a jarabe sin azúcar_ **(Una disculpa si la traducción de los cafés no es correcta)** para Rosalie.

-Enseguida les traigo sus embutidos...- dijo Seth con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Rose seguía sumida en un silencio incómodo. - Así que... Ummm... Esto te encantará... Mientras huía después de la cogida más alucinante del siglo entran tu hermano y mi hermano...-

Me eché a reír y revisé mi ropa, porque si ella no hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápida me habría empapado. Ella se había llevado las dos manos hacia su boca y vi restos de café derramarse entre sus nudillos apretados. Me levanté para tomar unas servilletas extras para ella.

Después de limpiarse junto con la mesa, se echó a reír otra vez. -¡Oh... Dios… Mío! ¡Bella!-

-Sí, era tan jodidamente bueno que incluso tuvimos una tercera ronda de sexo caliente en la mañana... Eso no me había sucedido en mucho tiempo...-

Y ella me interrumpió estilo Rosalie, -¡Espera un momento hermana! ¿Te quedaste a dormir...? ¿Él te llevó a su casa...? ¿Y pasaste la noche ahí...?-

Asentí con la cabeza y agité mi mano, -Al parecer, fui muy convincente...- le dije, no quería decirle que le entregué mis bragas a un completo extraño delante de un bar, ella me habría estrangulado hasta que perdiera la conciencia para luego enviarme a un manicomio.

-Funciona en ambos sentidos ¿cierto...? Nunca te quedas a pasar la noche... Entonces, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? - me preguntó.

-Su sonrisa deslumbrante y seductora, y oh sí, ya he dicho ¡el sexo caliente!-

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas encontrar seductora su sonrisa torcida? Me recuerda a una comadreja... ahora la sonrisa de Emmett... Eso sí es una maldita sonrisa, hoyuelos y todo.-dijo.

-Bueno, honestamente, no era la única cosa que estaba torcida... Su...- Tosí humildemente aclarando mi garganta, -bien dotado pene tenia una curva que golpeaba mi lugar feliz una y otra vez... mierda nunca me había venido tantas veces en tan poco tiempo en mi vida...- dije recordando el pasado.

-Oh, Dios mío Bella, ¿cuán bueno fue?- Rosy preguntó.

- Bueno... no traía una regla conmigo...- dije con una sonrisa. Por supuesto para este momento ella estaba apoyada frente a mi lo mas cerca posible, - Pero el hombre sin duda está bien dotado... ¡Y era más gruesa que la longitud de mi dedo meñique!- le dije meneando dicho dedo.

Risitas incontrolables prosiguieron a esto y entonces apareció Alice: - ¿Qué me perdí?-

Había conocido a Alice sólo una vez en una de mis visitas. Yo sabía que ella y Rose se habían vuelto muy cercanas en los últimos tres años, en especial luego de que ella y Jasper se volvieron pareja. Me quedé observándola y me alegré de que Jasper haya encontrado alguien agradable y lo suficientemente alegre como para sacarlo de su silenciosa zona de confort.

Rose alzó la vista y me vio saltar de mi asiento para saludar a la chica con aspecto de duendecillo, pelos en todas direcciones pero que estaba muy bien vestida. Ella y yo hablamos a menudo por teléfono, siempre quería saber cómo me encontraba. Al principio pensé que sólo estaba siendo amable, pero luego llegué a la conclusión de que ella se dio cuenta que a pesar de que estaba a kilómetros de distancia, no importaba porque yo era de la familia.

-Aquí Bella que conoció a alguien la noche anterior...- ella comenzó.

Mierda... Edward… el hermano… esto iba a ser incómodo…

-¿En serio?- dijo sonando indignada.

-¡Sip!- dijo Rosalie y se volvió hacia mí: - Pero ¿por qué no le cuentas Bella..?.-

Levanté una ceja, manteniéndome firme. No me iba a dejar intimidar por ella.

Me volví hacia Alice, quien se encontraba sentada al lado de Rosalie frente a mí. -Conocí a Edward ayer por la noche...-

Esto hizo que Alice prácticamente saltara de su silla como si acabara de descubrir que había tachuelas o clavos en ella, -¿Dónde...? ¿Eclipse...?-

Miré a Rose de nuevo sin entender por qué ella estaba siendo tan hostil de repente. Había aprendido de Rose que a veces podía ser intensa, pero esta mierda rayaba en lo esquizofrénico.

Asentí con la cabeza hacia ella, -Siiiii…iiiiiiii...-

-¡Eso es perfecto!- dijo emocionada, -¿Y ustedes bailaron chicos...? ¿Juntos me refiero...?-

Asentí con la cabeza, ni siquiera escuché la pregunta en mi confusión, sus emociones cambiaron de forma drástica de indiferentes a hostiles, alegres, y ahora perplejos... Debido a qué demonios tenía que estar tan nerviosa… -Sí...- dije y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior se desarrollaron frente a mí como en una película, no bailamos exactamente, me dije a mí misma... -Primero hicimos el BOP...- Fruncí mis labios como un pez y procedí a balancear mi cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras me movía de lado a lado de manera rítmica. Fije mi vista en Rosalie que me estaba mirando y vi el momento en que ella comprendió lo que aquella danza era realmente. _Una mamada._ Le guiñé un ojo en aprobación de su conjetura y llevé el puño cerrado a mi boca dos veces cuando me di cuenta que Alice bajaba la vista hacia su bolso por un momento, -Entonces...- le dije llamando su atención hacia mí: - Hicimos la vaquera...-

-¿Quieres decir música country...? Yo no sabía que ponían música country...- dijo interrogante.

Rosalie agregó, - Sí... sí. Lo hacen...- comenzó con una gran sonrisa falsa -el miércoles es de perreo... si señor, muchas perras…

_No me digas mi Rosy..._

Ahora Alice se quedó pensativa, -jumm... es bueno saberlo. Tal vez me pase por allí y me lleve a Jasper conmigo... le encantan todas esas cosas de Country-

-Espera se me olvidaba, antes de la barra vaquera Country hubo un poco de Foxtrot... **(3)**- dije mirando a Rose para ver si también lo había captado.

- ¿Te refieres a...- comenzó con el ceño fruncido en gesto pensativo, -aquella... donde tú eres el zorro... Y él tiene que encontrar tu… m-a-d-r-i-g-u-e-r-a…?- terminó asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de pregunta.

-¡A esa misma me refiero! Y...- Continué: - Luego hicimos la joroba... seguida por otra de Foxtrot, te digo, uno nunca tiene suficiente Foxtrot déjame decirte. Digo, me deja exhausta, pero carajo si no me encanta el Foxtrot. Y finalmente, cerramos el club con algo de hip-hop y lo hicimos a lo perrito... toda… la maldita… noche…-

Alice nos miraba a Rosalie y a mí, y me eché a reír cuando la comprensión cayó sobre ella y lucía como entumecida.

Rosalie pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto de consuelo, -Tranquila Alice…- le dijo.

Alice sólo sacudió su cabeza: - Se supone que ellos debían conocerse con la canción Summer Love de JT en tu boda... Se suponía que debían bailarla... enamorarse... Y...-

-¡Espérame un poco! ¿QUÉ?- Le pregunté exasperada.

-Todo este tiempo Rosy... He estado haciendo hasta lo imposible para que ellos no se conocieran antes del sábado... Ahora todo se fue por el caño... Se supone que esto no debía ocurrir...- Alice continuó.

Miré a Rose, quien negaba con la cabeza y tenía un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo que me mantuviera en silencio.

Rose: -Alice es un poco intuitiva... Ella es una especie de... vidente...-

Quería carcajearme de la risa, pero lo desestimé rápidamente al ver sus rostros, se encontraban en algún tipo de meditación. Apoyándose la una en la otra y balanceándose de lado a lado.

-Alice...- la llamé.

-No te preocupes Bella... tú no hiciste nada malo... Estoy segura de que todo se solucionará...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué se solucionará Alice?-

-Mi epifanía tontita... Edward y tú están destinados... Lo supe en el momento en que vi una foto tuya-.

Miré a Rose, quien se encogió de hombros en gesto de derrota... ella no iba a discutir con ninguna de nosotras.

_¿Quién coño dijo epifanía…?_

* * *

**Shangri la: ****Entre los antiguos mitos budistas figura un paraíso perdido, conocido como Chang Shambhala, la fuente de la sabiduría eterna donde vivían seres inmortales en armonía perfecta con la naturaleza y el universo****. **O tu propio concepto de paraíso en este más información puedes entrar a:**www (dot) Espinoso (dot) org / biblioteca / shangrilashamballa (dot) htm. **

**Conejo: **o** Rabbit. **Es **el** vibrador conejo más popular del mundo. El **Jack****Rabbit** ha sido incluso la estrella en la serie televisada americana _'Sex en__the__'__city__''_ de HBO. Muy potente con una palanca adjunta para más de control sobre la potencia y las funciones. Este vibrador es conocido en de todo el mundo y ha demostrado su validez. Existe en varios colores y presentaciones.

**Foxtrot: **El **foxtrot** o **fox-trot** es un popular baile estadounidense, que nace en 1912 con las primeras orquestas de jazz. Su nombre significa, literalmente, «trote del zorro» y alude a las primitivas danzas negras que imitaban pasos de animales y en las que se inspiraron los primeros bailarines de foxtrot.

* * *

**N/A: ****Una disculpa a todos ustedes mis fieles lectores. Sé que no tengo excusa para ausentarme más de 6 meses pero la universidad… es la muerte, afortunadamente ya es mi último semestre por tanto podré espero en Dios publicarles más rápido puesto que ya conseguí ayuda!**

**Por favor espero no me abandonen y sean pacientes conmigo… el sig. cap. Ya está en procesos y muy pronto podrán leerlo. De nuevo mil gracias a todas las personas que siguen esta historia y nos leemos pronto… cualquier duda o comentario y si tengo errores… avísenme, se los agradecería mucho. Xoxo. Dejen review!**

**Otra cosa… el fic también está siendo publicado en el blog que tengo en conjunto con otra amiga, me encantaría que dejen sus comentarios… www . moonlightvampireclan . blogspot . com podrán igual checar diversos contenidos :)**


End file.
